Please, Go Away
by nakki desinta
Summary: Kallen x Gino. Sebenarnya siapa yang memasuki hidup siapa? Aku sudah berhasil mengenyahkan sosoknya dari hidupku, tapi sekarang ia kembali. Ku mohon, pergilah dari hidupku, jangan berikan aku harapan kosong lagi...
1. Awakening The Hurts

_Disclaimer : I Don't Own Code Geass_

_Warning : AU, Typo, Maybe OOC  
><em>

_._

_._

_._

_**Please, Go Away...  
><strong>_

_**Pairing : Kallen & Gino**_

_**Author : Nakki**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 1: Awakening The Hurts**_

* * *

><p>Aku tidak pernah percaya akan bertemu dengannya setelah lima tahun berlalu sejak hari <em>itu<em>. Dia masih memiliki senyum yang sama, sikap ceria yang sama, keramahan yang sama, bahkan rambut pirangnya, tinggi tubuhnya, warna kulitnya, semua tetap sama, seolah tidak pernah ada jenjang waktu yang terbentang selama ini. Seolah hanya aku yang melewati alur waktu, seolah dia hanya bergerak di poros yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Melihat sosoknya bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan, dan bukan pula menyedihkan untukku. Hanya saja semuanya terasa begitu salah. Bahkan rasa sakit dalam hatiku seperti meyakinkanku bahwa aku tidak seharusnya berada di waktu ini, bahwa aku salah menjejakkan kakiku, bahkan salah menapaki hari-hariku.

Sebenarnya siapa yang memasuki hidup siapa?

Bukankah dia yang telah membuangku lima tahun lalu?

Ya, Gino Weinberg.

Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan kembali bertatapan muka dengannya, melihat warna matanya yang dulu pernah menyilaukanku, tapi kini terasa begitu perih di hatiku. Sosoknya adalah bayangan masa lalu yang aku lalui dalam tawa dan senyum, namun berakhir dengan tangis kesedihan dan duka yang mendalam. Aku memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku tidak perlu terluka karena kepergiannya. Lalu sekarang aku kembali dihadapkan pada keadaan ini. Apakah Tuhan begitu ingin menguji keteguhan hatiku? Benarkan aku tidak cukup menguatkan diri selama ini, hingga masih perlu diuji kembali?

"Kallen!"

Aku tersentak dari pikiranku sendiri, Milly baru saja menepuk bahuku keras, terlalu keras malah. Dia tersenyum lebar padaku, dan aku membalas senyumnya, mau tidak mau aku juga memberikan senyumku pada Gino.

"Jadi kita akan berada dalam satu tim untuk pekerjaan ini, kau akan menjadi asisten Gino untuk melakukan semua riset produk. Aku dengan Suzaku. Apakah itu sudah cukup jelas?" ulang Milly lagi, dan aku mengangguk sambil melirik Gino sesaat, bersamaan dengan itu dia tersenyum lebar padaku, memberikan seringai cerianya.

"Kita satu tim, Kallen?" cowok berambut pirang itu menjulurkan tangan kurusnya padaku, aku ragu untuk menyambutnya, tapi sekali lagi aku yakinkan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja. Selama ini aku bisa berdiri sendiri sekalipun begitu tersakiti karenanya, sekarang adalah waktu untukku membuktikan bahwa aku adalah Kallen Kouzuki yang kuat. Bukanlah perempuan cengeng yang bisa dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh perasaan bernama _cinta_.

Aku menjabat tangan Gino dengan mantap, penuh keyakinan. "Ok, aku akan kerjakan dengan baik, dan akan aku buktikan kalau aku bukan mental lembek, Manager!" kataku sambil mengguncang tangannya.

"OK!" dia mengangkat jempol tangannya yang bebas, aku membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Hah, sepertinya hari-hariku akan berat.

Cerita yang terjadi antara aku dan Gino lima tahun lalu… semua adalah cerita yang selalu aku berusaha kubur dalam-dalam, tapi sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa.

Lima tahun lalu aku dan Gino sama-sama duduk di kelas dua sekolah menengah. Kami menjalin hubungan yang sangat indah sebagai sepasang kekasih, percintaan semasa sekolah yang begitu manis. Saat itu, Gino adalah cinta pertamaku, sekalipun aku yakin aku bukan yang pertama untuknya. Dia playboy dan terkenal suka sekali menebar pesona pirangnya. Awalnya aku selalu menolak ajakannya, bahkan menghindari setiap jurusnya untuk mendapatkanku, tapi akhirnya aku jatuh juga dalam pesonanya. Dua tahun hubungan kami berjalan dengan sangat baik, namun tiba saat kelulusan sekolah semua berubah drastic.

Perubahan bukan karena aku adalah cewek pertama yang bisa bertahan selama dua tahun dengan Gino, tapi karena perbedaan jalan yang harus kami pilih.

Saat itu… kami baru saja melewati saat-saat kelulusan kami dan setelah acara besar di sekolah, aku merayakannya bersama Ohgi, sepupuku dan Milly, bahkan ada Nina saat itu. Kami makan bersama di restoran Eleven.

Saat kami sedang makan dengan lahap, aku mendengar suara Gino dari belakangku. Aku mengenali suara riang miliknya, dan satu lagi adalah suara ayahnya. Yang menarik perhatianku adalah saat mendengar Gino menyebut namaku.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa, Ayah.. Sekalipun aku tidak mencintainya, aku harus tinggal bersamanya."

"Tidak bisa! Kau mau sampai kapan membiarkannya menjadi benalu dalam hidupmu. Kau harus mengejar cita-citamu, bukan malah tergantung pada satu orang perempuan seperti ini!"

"Tapi, Ayah-"

"Kau ingin menjadi penerus keluarga atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku mau."

"Karena itu sejak saat ini kau harus bisa menetapkan hati dan tujuanmu!"

"Itu memang benar…"

Aku ingin menutup telingaku saat itu juga, ingin membuat telingaku tuli, atau bahkan bila ini mimpi aku ingin segera terbangun dari semua ini. Tapi ini nyata. Aku menjejak lantai marmer restoran dengan kakiku sendiri yang gemetar hebat, merasakan sakit di ulu hatiku dengan nyata, bahkan mataku panas ingin meneteskan air mata. Aku memukul kepalaku keras-keras, ini yang selalu aku lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian, mencegah air mataku sendiri menetes.

Jadi selama ini aku hanya menjadi beban. Jadi selama ini aku hanya penghalang masa depan Gino. Dia berbeban berada di sisiku, tidak seharusnya kami menjalin hubungan ini. Aku salah karena telah menyangka hubungan ini baik-baik saja. Ia tetap saja playboy, tidak pernah mencintaiku, aku hanya dipermainkan perasaanku sendiri. Sudah cukup, sudah waktunya aku mengakhirinya. Selamanya aku tidak akan kembali berada dalam perangkapnya.

Aku berdiri, beranjak dari sepupu dan teman-temanku.

"Kallen, mau kemana?" tanya Nina dengan sorot mata bertanya. Aku tersenyum dan memberi kode dengan gerakan kepalaku pada meja di seberangku. Nina sempat menjulurkan lehernya agar bisa melihat tempat yang aku maksud. Dia hanya mengangkat alis tidak mengerti.

"Sebentar saja," kataku dalam bahasa bibir, dan mengerlingkan sebelah mata pada Milly agar tetap duduk manis di tempat.

"Dia kenapa?" Aku sempat mendengar Ohgi bertanya saat aku melangkah pergi dari meja kami.

Aku menarik napas panjang, melegakan hatiku dan menguatkan seluruh esensi dalam diriku.

"Ayah…" Gino berhenti bicara saat aku berdiri di hadapannya, matanya membulat sempurna karena terlalu kaget. Aku bisa melihat dia kesulitan bernapas saat membalas sorot mataku. Mata kami bertemu untuk beberapa saat, aku bisa melihat ketakutan di bola mata jernih miliknya.

"Selamat siang, Mr. Weinberg!" sapaku pada sosok kebapakan yang duduk di seberang Gino.

"Selamat siang," jawabnya canggung. Dia tidak membalas sorot mataku, terlihat canggung dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba.

"Gino. Aku hanya ingin menegaskan kembali, dan aku harap ini yang terbaik bagi semuanya."

Gino berusaha meraih tanganku, tapi aku mundur, menjauh darinya, mencegah sentuhan macam apapun darinya. Jika tidak maka niat dalam hatiku akan benar-benar runtuh. Hatiku tidak pernah rela melepasnya, karena ia yang pertama bagiku, dan yang paling menyakitkan tentu saja…

Aku menarik napas, memohon udara masuk lebih banyak ke paru-paruku, membantuku menenangkan debaran jantung yang memburu di balik rusukku.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi benalu, jadi mulai saat ini kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Terima kasih sudah berada di sisiku selama ini, sangat terima kasih. Tapi kalau sekarang… sudah waktunya bagi kita untuk meraih apa yang memang ingin kita raih. Aku dengan pilihanku dan kau dengan cita-citamu. Kau juga bisa mencintai cewek lain yang tidak akan menjadi benalu bagimu. Apakah itu sudah cukup?" kataku tenang dan tegas.

"Apa maksudmu, Kallen?"

"Aku rasa semua sudah cukup jelas. Mulai saat ini kita jalan sendiri-sendiri. Sampai jumpa lagi,"

Aku membungkuk dalam pada Mr. Weinberg, memberikan salam hormatku pada sosoknya yang begitu terhormat.

"Permisi, dan selamat siang."

Aku mengakhiri kalimatku dengan santai, tidak ada beban. Ya, aku ingin sekali seperti itu.

Tapi pada kenyataannya aku begitu sakit.

Aku ingin kuat, tapi ternyata hatiku belum setegar harapanku. Tepat di hari Gino akan pergi ke luar negeri, aku berusaha mengejarnya, berusaha mencegahnya pergi dan meninggalkanku. Rasanya masih segar sekali ingatan itu dalam benakku, dalam hari-hari yang aku lewati hingga detik ini.

Aku berdiri di halte bis, menunggu bis yang akan mengantarkanku menuju bandara, untuk menghentikan Gino dan menyatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin ia pergi, kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi saat aku sedang termenung menatap jalan, aku melihat sebuah mobil sedan silver berhenti melajut karena lampu merah, dan di kursi penumpang aku melihat sosok Gino dengan jelas. Dia menatap lurus ke depan, dan aku langsung tersentak dari tempatku. Berteriak memaggilnya, tapi mobilnya mulai melaju karena lampu sudah berubah warna dalam sekejap. Aku berlari mengejarnya, memanggilnya, tapi dia seperti tidak pernah mendengarku, seperti tidak pernah menyadari kehadiranku. Aku terus memanggil dan berlari seperti orang gila, hingga akhirnya aku tidak sadar aku berlari menyeberang jalan dan aku ditabrak bis yang aku tunggu.

Butuh satu tahun bagiku untuk bisa kembali berjalan, aku harus berada di kursi roda selama hampir dua belas bulan penuh karena kakiku yang hampir di amputasi. Sepanjang hari aku menangisi kebodohanku sendiri yang bisa jatuh cinta dan membiarkan diriku jatuh dalam jerat seorang Gino Weinberg, bahkan membuat diriku hingga terpuruk berada di kursi roda.

Percaya pada hal bernama cinta adalah kebodohanku. Jatuh cinta pada Gino Weinberg adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku. Aku dan seluruh hidup yang pernah aku lalui dengan Gino adalah kegagalan, dan aku berusaha untuk memperbaikinya.

Aku bersumpah pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak lagi jatuh dalam lubang yang sama. Aku akan pastikan bahwa diriku sendiri tidak akan tergantung pada siapapun lagi. Aku bisa berdiri sendiri di atas kakiku. Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang kekasih, terlebih lagi Gino Weinberg.

Milly, Nina dan Ohgi, hanya mereka yang mengetahui kecelakaan naas yang aku alami. Aku meminta mereka untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada Gino. Aku tidak akan mengemis padanya, karena pada kenyataannya dia memang ingin membuangku. Dia tidak pernah menganggapku seperti yang pernah aku bayangkan.

Sekarang, empat tahun setelah aku berhasil menata hidupku, Gino Weinberg kembali dalam hidupku.

Dia masuk ke perusahaan yang sama denganku, bahkan parahnya lagi dia menjadi managerku. Aku harus menjadi asisten yang baik baginya.

Bukankah dia ingin menjadi penerus keluarganya? Lalu untuk apa dia menempuh jalur karier kacangan seperti ini? Belum lagi dia berada di tingkat yang hampir sama denganku, padahal seharusnya dia sudah bisa meraih posisi yang jauh lebih di atasku, tapi kenapa...

Dia bisa mencari perusahaan lain, bahkan perussahaan milik keluarganya jauh lebih berkelas dari perusahaan dimana aku bekerja. Dengan status keluarga dan pendidikannya, aku yakin dia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih dari ini.

Apakah dia sengaja hadir lagi untuk menertawakanku? Sekedar meyakinkan kalau dia telah benar-benar menghancurkanku? Yang benar saja!

* * *

><p>"Kita mulai dari mana?"<p>

Aku menatap layar laptopku, mencantumkan beberapa data yang baru saja aku dapatkan dari hasil browsing.

Dua hari ini aku bersikap cukup professional, namun kekakuan dalam tingkahku masih sangat kentara. Kenapa hanya aku yang sebegini kikuk? Kenapa dia bisa bersikap santai layaknya tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara kami dulu?

"Aku sudah mengumpulkan data yang cukup, Anda bisa melihatnya siang ini, dan memilah yang mana yang bisa digunakan dalam riset," jawabku, tidak perlu memindahkan sorot mataku hanya untuk menatapnya. Aku tidak ingin menatapnya jika itu hanya akan membangkitkan sakit dalam hatiku.

"Benar tidak perlu?" Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya di belakangku. Aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas napasnya di leherku saat ia menjulurkan kepalanya di sampingku, berusaha melihat layar laptop yang tengah aku tatap.

Panas, udara sekitar menjadi begitu panas. Pendingin ruangan tidak berfungsi jika aku merasa sebegini panas akibat suhu badan Gino. Berada dalam kontak sedekat ini dengan Gino hanya akan mengembalikan ingatanku pada saat-saat kami bersama lima tahun lalu. _Please_, aku tidak ingin menjadi kelinci bodoh yang jatuh dua kali.

"Maaf, tapi Anda terlalu dekat." Aku langsung menggeser dudukku, menjaga jarak di antara kami hingga beberapa langkah. Aku sempat meliriknya sebelum kembali menekuri layar laptop, melihat raut kecewa di wajahnya. Hah! Dia bisa memberikan wajah seperti itu pada setiap wanita yang gagal ia goda. Maaf saja, tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah membuatnya kecewa.

"Kau kaku sekali, Kallen. Santai saja, atau kau mau kopi?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Aku bisa merasakan tatapan tidak percaya Gino jatuh padaku. Inilah aku, dia harus terima ini dengan lapang hati. Aku telah menjadi pribadi yang tegas, tidak lagi memberikan senyum manisku pada sembarang orang seperti yang aku lakukan lima tahun lalu. Aku akan memilah dengan baik siapa yang berhak menjadi sahabatku, menjadi orang yang dekat denganku. Terima kasih, semua berkat sakit hati yang ku dapatkan dari_nya_.

"Kau mau makan siang apa? Aku pesankan ya…"

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah membawanya dari rumah."

"Kallen…" suara manjanya bergema dalam benakku, membuatku mengingat saat-saat dulu dia selalu bersikap seperti ini setiap kali aku marah atau tidak menuruti permintaannya.

"Dari pada repot-repot memikirkan aku, lebih baik Anda mulai menyusun format laporannya. Itu akan jauh lebih menghemat waktu yang kita miliki," tandasku seraya kembali melakukan edit pada dataku.

"Baiklah… Kau yang menager sekarang." Suara Gino yang merajuk dan ngambek itu terdengar ke seluruh ruangaan, dia seperti sengaja mengucapkannya keras-keras hingga bukan hanya aku yang mendengar, tapi seluruh rekan kerja satu ruangan kami.

"Kalau aku sih tidak akan menolak!" celetuk salah satu rekan kerjaku.

Aku hanya melirik Gino yang tersenyum manis pada rekan kerjaku itu, menebar pesona flamboyant yang akan selalu ia tebar kemanapun ia pergi. Tidak sadar aku menghela napas terlalu keras, tapi aku tidak lantas merasa tidak enak, karena aku memang menyesali sikap Gino yang tidak pernah berubah.

Terkadang aku berpikir ingin meneriakkan dengan jelas kebencianku padanya, namun hati kecilku selalu berkata, bahwa aku akan menjadi orang yang kalah, bahwa aku telah menghapus usaha kerasku jika pada akhirnya aku harus lepas kendali.

"Sejujurnya format yang kau sebutkan itu sudah aku siapkan sejak kemarin, aku tinggal menunggu sedikit _sentuhan_ darimu," gumam Gino, kali ini ia mengerling nakal. Aku merasakan perutku teraduk hebat, seperti tengah berada di lautan berbadai.

"Baik, beri aku waktu satu jam dan Anda bisa menyajikan laporannya," tandasku dingin, mempercepat jariku dalam memilah dan memindai data yang akan aku gunakan.

"Ok, kau karyawan yang baik. Aku janji akan mempromosikanmu!" kicau Gino lagi, tapi aku bersyukur karena kali ini ia benar-benar angkat kaki dari meja kerjaku.

Tepat empat puluh lima menit kemudian aku menyerahkan data yang aku janjikan pada Gino, dan aku tidak heran saat Gino bisa menyerahkan laporan matangnya hanya berselang lima belas menit setelahnya. Tidak banyak diskusi yang kami lakukan untuk laporan tersebut, karena Gino, seperti yang pernah aku kenal, dia cerdas dan cekatan, secerdas otaknya yang bisa memikat hati wanita.

Waktu makan siang tiba, dan aku sudah menghilang ke kantin sebelum mendapati Gino kembali mengikis kesabaranku.

Milly duduk di sebelah Suzaku, mereka makan siang sambil mendiskusikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Hai!" sapaku seraya menarik kursi di sebelah Milly.

"Hai!" sahut Suzaku tanpa memindahkan matanya dari kertas sketsa yang ia coret penuh semangat, sepertinya sedang membuat sketsa design yang seharusnya ia selesaikan sore ini.

"Sudah beres rancangannya?" tanyaku berbasa-basi, karena aku bisa tahu jawabannya dengan melihat usaha keras Suzaku untuk menyelesaikan rancangan awal designya.

"Harus kami serahkan sore ini, dan Suzaku menolak makan sebelum selesai," jawab Milly sambil melihat Suzaku dengan ekor matanya, terkesan sangat malas, dia bahkan sambil menyeruput es cappucinonya.

"Kalau aku sudah menyelesaikannya, semua berkat Gino yang sombong itu," kataku tanpa ditanya, dan Milly tampak kaget saat aku merebut es cappucinonya, atau kaget karena tidak percaya laporanku sudah selesai.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau dan Gino bisa bekerja sama dengan baik," komentar Milly yang kembali merebut gelasnya, dan hampir tumpah ke kertas sketsa Suzaku, sampai pria bermata hijau itu hampir berteriak marah padanya.

"Bukan kerjasama, tepatnya mengerjakan tugas masing-masing dengan baik," jawabku sambil membaca daftar menu hari ini.

"Benarkah? Lalu apakah kau akan terus bertahan menjadi asistennya?"

Aku mengendikkan bahu.

"Kau juga tidak akan menceritakan apa yang kau alami lima tahun lalu?"

Seketika aku merasakan seluruh sel di tubuhku menegang, mengingat kembali apa yang pernah aku alami lima tahun lalu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk otakku yang sudah berpikir terlalu keras di kantor. Aku tidak ingin merasakan kembali sakit itu, baik sakit secara harfiah maupun sakit dalam hatiku.

"Memangnya apa yang Kallen alami lima tahun lalu?" Pertama kalinya Suzaku mengangkat wajahnya dari kertas sketsanya, dia menatapku penuh tanya, membuatku kikuk melihat matanya langsung.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, kau lanjutkan saja tugasmu, atau Lelouch akan membuatmu tidak bisa tidur malam ini karena harus lembur," kataku cepat.

"Memangnya aku seburuk itu ya, Kallen?"

Aku tersentak dari kursi, berdiri reflek begitu mendengar suara serak Lelouch Lamperouge. Mati aku, karena sudah menyebut nama langsung dari direktur utama tempat kami bekerja. Tanpa sapaan hormat atau apapun. Habislah aku.

"Maaf Pak, saya tidak…"

"Santai saja…" Lelouch menepuk bahuku, dan mendorongku untuk kembali duduk. Tangannya begitu lembut menyentuh bahuku, sepertinya dia tidak marah dengan sikap tidak sopanku.

"Jadi kalian sudah memesan makan siang?" Lelouch mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga berada di antara aku dan Milly, tapi dia tidak sedikitpun melepas tangannya dari bahuku.

"Be-belum Pak," jawabku, dan Milly tersenyum meledekku, dia pasti senang melihatku terpojok seperti ini.

"Jadi bisa kita makan siang bersama?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Suzaku antusias. Dia seperti teralihkan sepenuhnya dari kertas sketsa berharganya. Yang aku tahu Suzaku sangat menghargai Lelouch, bukan hanya sebagai atasan, tapi juga sebagai seorang sahabat dan penolongnya, karena itu ia bisa berubah dari seorang workaholic menjadi seorang pria lembut dan penurut.

Kami memesan makan sesuai selera masing-masing, dan Lelouch membayar untuk semua pesanan kami. Bos, tentu saja merasa malu kalau tidak menunjukkan posisi bosnya pada kami.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Kallen?" tanya Lelouch saat kami menyantap makanan kami.

"Baik," jawabku cepat, takut tersedak telur dadar gulung dalam mulutku.

"Cocok dengan manager barumu?"

Kali ini aku tersedak betulan. Aku sampai merasakan makananku masuk ke saluran hidung dan napasku, aku terbatuk berkali-kali, bahkan sampai sesak.

"Minum ini…" aku menerima gelas yang disodorkan Lelouch yang lebih tanggap dari pada Milly, aku meneguk habis isinya, dan bersyukur karena setelah itu aku langsung tenang. Aku berdehem berkali-kali untuk meredakan gatal di tenggorokan.

"Sepertinya aku menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah," seloroh Lelouch seraya menjulurkan sapu tangan di tangannya, aku ragu untuk menerimanya, tapi aku membutuhkannya. Dalam hati aku merutuki Milly yang terus saja tidak peduli, padahal kalau dia bersikap lebih tanggap sedikit aku tidak perlu merasa tidak enak menghadapi sikap perhatian Lelouch.

"Mungkin," respon Milly dengan wajah tersenyum senang. Aku sengaja melempar sorot mata tajam padanya, namun cukup tersamar karena aku melakukannya sambil menyeka mulutku dengan sapu tangan Leouch.

"Sudah lebih baik?" Badanku kembali kaku saat merasakan usapan lembut di punggungku, tak perlu aku pastikan lagi, itu sudah jelas tangan Lelouch. Aku mengangguk dalam dan menggeliat sopan untuk menghindari usapan tangannya. Aneh sekali rasanya menerima perlakuan selembut ini dari seorang pria, terlebih lagi dari pimpinan perusahaan.

"Terima kasih, Pak."

"Sama-sama. Jadi… ada apa dengan Gino Weinberg?"

"Ada yang Anda butuhkan dari saya, Pak Direktur?"

Kami sama-sama menoleh pada suara cerah yang bersumber beberapa langkah dari kami. Aku mendapati Gino berdiri dengan gelas kertas di tangannya. Dia menatap Lelouch, namun sempat melirikku, dan raut wajahnya sempat mengeras dan dengan cepat ia menempatkan wajah cerahnya lagi untuk kami semua.

"Oh, selamat siang Gino. Aku tidak menyangka kau juga makan siang di kantin, ku kira kau akan makan di luar kantor," jawab Lelouch tanpa menurunkan tangannya dari punggungku, seprtinya dia masih mengira aku membutuhkan usapannya pasca tersedak tadi.

"Pak, maaf…" aku menurunkan tangan Lelouch dari punggungku dan dia tampaknya baru sadar kalau dari tadi masih mengusap pungungku.

"Sorry, Kallen," gumamnya, dan terlihat agak canggung saat membalas sorot mataku.

"Aku ingin mengenal lingkungan kerjaku dengan baik. Yah, berhubung Kallen menolak untuk menemaniku, jadi aku harus membaur sendiri," ucap Gino yang tanpa permisi lagi menarik kursi di samping Suzaku, tepat di seberangku. Dia memberikan senyum kebanggaannya lagi, membuatku kembali muak.

"Sepertinya harus begitu, karena Kallen memang tidak pernah mau menemani pria manapun. Termasuk aku." Lelouch menyindirku terang-terangan. Sekalipun ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran lebar, tetap saja aku merasa terpojok. Aku memang sudah menjalankan prinsipku, makanya hingga sekarang aku tidak pernah mengalami penurunkan kinerja, tidak pernah satu kalipun ada kendala perasaan yang akan membuatku mengalami demotivasi dalam bekerja. Termasuk mencampuri kerjaku dengan menghormati ajakan direktur utama untuk menemani makan sekalipun.

Aku sadar sepenuhnya. Lelouch Lamperouge adalah sosok pria tampan yang sangat memikat dan baik hati. DIa memberikan perhatian sedikit lebih banyak padaku dibanding karyawan lainnya. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku berada di jalan menyakitkan itu lagi.

"Apakah aku melewatkan banyak hal beberapa tahun ini, Kallen?" Gino duduk dengan bertopang dagu, tangannya yang kurus dan panjang di atas meja, dan menatapku seolah aku adalah makhluk alien yang tidak akan pernah ia lihat di tempat lain.

Aku membalas tatapan matanya yang berbinar dengan sorot dingin tanpa perasaan, karena memang itulah yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya. Tidak ada hal menarik apapun yang bisa aku bicarakan padanya, tidak sejak ia meninggalkanku dalam keterpurukan.

"Tidak," jawabku pelan dan tegas, namun aku rasa itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan telah dan mungkin yang akan diucapkannya. Sudah tidak ada apapun yang bisa aku katakana padanya.

Gino terdiam, bahkan cenderung seperti orang terkena sambaran petir. Aku memilih untuk meneguk kembali minumanku, dan membiarkan kekagetan Gino menguar di antara kami.

"Wow!" seru Gino tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya dan memberikan sorot mata bertanya.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa setegas ini, Kallen. Tidakkah kau merasa sudah bersikap terlalu keras padaku?" lanjut Gino yang lalu memasang wajah cerahnya lagi.

"Karena kau memang tidak pernah tahu diriku."

Aku beranjak dari kursi, tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap diam Gino yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Aku duluan. Terima kasih atas makan saingnya, Pak," ucapku pada Lelouch, dan pria bermata ungu itu mengangguk dalam, seolah ikut terjangkit penyakit yang sama dengan Gino.

Dadaku kembali sakit. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah sebegini menyakitiku. Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan mengalami hari-hari berat seperti ini. Menghadapi Gino yang bersikap sangat biasa justru membuatku hampir mencapai ambang batasku sendiri. Bagaimana bila aku memang tidak bisa melewati ujian ini?

Mungkin aku akan hancur berkeping-keping dan tidak akan pernah kembali utuh.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong>

Salam Kenal Senpai.

Saya Nakki. Pertama-tama saya minta bimbingan serta dukungannya, karena saya baru di fandom Code Geass.

Pair yang saya pilih dalam fiction ini adalah Kallen & Gino, karena di R2 saya sangat suka melihat kedekatan yang terselubung dari keduanya, jadilah fiction ini. Ide cerita muncul begitu saja dalam benak saya, dan mengenai karakter Kallen dalam fiction ini tidak seutuhnya pribadi yang sama dengan di anime, di sini saya buat Kallen adalah sosok yang sempat terluka jadi dia agak menjaga jarak dengan makhluk bernama pria. Yah, begini jadinya.

Karena itu saya mohon masukannya ya untuk perbaikan selanjutnya.

Terima kasih

Nakki

06-03-2012


	2. How Dare You

_Disclaimer : I Don't Own Code Geass_

_Warning : AU, Typo, Maybe OOC_

_._

_._

_._

_**Please, Go Away...**_

_**Pairing : Kallen & Gino**_

_**Author : Nakki**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 2: How Dare You**_

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian aku membaca hasil riset yang telah dibuat oleh Gino, dan dia berhasil mempresentasikannya di depan jajaran manajemen. Mendapat pujian yang menjunjung kinerjanya, tapi dia bertindak layaknya atasan yang baik. Ia memujiku sebagai asisten yang dapat diandalkan, hingga bisa memberikan presentasi yang baik untuk semua pihak.<p>

Sebagai imbasnya aku dipuji juga karena tindakannya. Aku menerima pujian yang biasanya aku terima langsung, tapi sekarang aku terima karena Gino yang sudah mengangkatku di hadapan semua orang, tapi aku tidak akan berterima kasih karena itu. Aku bekerja untuk memberikan yang terbaik dariku, bukan untuk pujian.

"Baik, sekarang kita harus siap-siap untuk acara kebersamaan. Kau akan mengenakan baju apa?"

Aku menggeleng cepat untuk pertanyaan Milly.

"Apa maksudnya? Kau tidak akan mengenakan baju?"

Aku hampir tertawa mendengar ucapan Milly. "Ya, kalau kita ada di pemandian air panas!" kataku sambil melangkah santai keluar kubikal tempatku bekerja.

"Lalu?" dia masih belum puas dengan jawabanku sepertinya.

"Aku tidak akan datang. Aku ada janji dengan Ohgi. Kau lupa hari ini hari ulang tahunnya?"

"Oh, benar. Aku harusnya tidak lupa, kalau begitu aku juga ke tempat Ohgi," kata Milly sambil menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan, kau kan pembawa acara kebersamaan karyawan kali ini. Kau harus ada di acara ini, tidak apa kau tidak bisa ke tempat Ohgi, nanti aku akan menyampaikan salammu untuknya."

"Tapi Kallen, ulang tahun Ohgi hanya setahun sekali…" rengek Milly.

"Acara kebersamaan kantor juga setahun sekali, lagi pula sudah lama kau ingin menjadi pembawa acara, kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi…"

"Tidak apa, percayalah Ohgi tidak akan marah."

"Kau yakin?" Dahi Milly berkerut begitu dalam.

Aku mengangguk tanpa keraguan, dan senyum Milly terkembang begitu lebar, dia kelihatan lebih lega, dan langsung memelukku sebagai tanda terima kasih atas pengertianku.

"Hai, kalian akan bersiap untuk acara malam ini?"

Kami menghentikan langkah kami saat sosok jangkung Gino menghadang jalan kami. Dia memakai setelan jas berwarna biru hari ini, sangat cocok dengan warna matanya, tapi penampilannya yang wah ini tidak membuatku tertarik sama sekali. Silahkan ia tebar pesona, tapi semua usahanya tidak akan membuatku terpengaruh pesonanya sama sekali.

"Hanya aku," sahut Milly dengan bibir mencibir padaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak datang?" tanya pemilik rambut pirang itu lagi sambil menatapku penuh selidik.

"Ada seseorang yang jauh lebih penting untuk aku kunjungi," jawabku sebelum Milly sempat membuka mulutnya.

Milly melirikku tidak mengerti, tapi aku tersenyum dan meremas tangannya agar ia tidak banyak bicara.

"Oh… Boleh aku tahu siapa?"

"Tidak." Lagi-lagi aku mematahkan semua usaha Gino untuk memasuki duniaku. Dia terlihat kecewa dan sedih, matanya memberikan sorot kesedihan yang mendalam, mungkin ia sangat berharap aku hadir dalam acara kebersamaan kantor. Tapi maaf saja, aku tidak akan hadir, terlebih lagi disana ada pria yang pernah menorehkan luka mendalam padaku.

"Aku naik taksi saja, tidak perlu mengantarku!" Aku melambai pada Milly dan langsung menghentikan taksi yang kebetulan melintas, aku ingin secepatnya pergi dari tempat dimana Gino berada.

* * *

><p>Ohgi menungguku di restoran Eleven, dia sudah bersama Nina. Aku seperti mengulang saat-saat muda kami dulu setiap kali datang ke restoran ini. Makan bersama, bercanda dan saling meledek. Sekalipun sekarang kami sudah sama-sama dewasa, kami tidak merasa malu untuk mengingat kembali saat-saat bersama kami. Mereka orang yang baik dalam hidupku. Terlebih lagi Ohgi, dia seperti pengganti Kak Naoto. Dia memegang teguh amanah Kak Naoto yang meninggal saat aku berumur dua belas tahun. Naoto adalah sosok kakak yang selalu menjagaku, tempatku bersandar sejak kepergian orang tua kami. Aku sangat terpukul saat Naoto pun pergi meninggalkanku dalam sebuah kecelakaan motor. Hingga detik ini Ohgi yang selalu menjadi tempatku bersandar.<p>

"Maaf, sudah menunggu lama ya?"

Aku menghampiri Ohgi yang berdiri dari kursinya untuk menyambut kedatanganku. Aku memberikan pelukan penuh kasih sayang pada Ohgi, sambil berbisik : "Selamat ulang tahun."

Ohgi membalas pelukanku dan menggumamkan terima kasih tulusnya.

"Jadi apa tema ulang tahun kali ini?" tanyaku seraya menarik kursi dan duduk dengan antusias. Aku menunggu Ohgi bicara lebih dulu, tapi dia malah menatap Nina yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan dalih membetulkan letak kaca matanya.

"Ehm?" aku menoleh pada Nina, dan Nina hanya diam, dia malah balik menatap Ohgi, menyerahkan hak bicaranya pada Ohgi.

"Ada apa sih dengan kalian?" tanyaku seraya mengambil gelas cola yang menganggur di meja, meneguknya untuk membasahi tenggorokanku yang begitu kering.

"Aku dengar _dia_ kembali," desis Ohgi pelan dan takut. Aku mengerem bibir gelas yang hampir menyentuh bibirku, hilang sudah keinginanku untuk menyegarkan tenggorokan, berganti dengan rasa muak saat Ohgi menyebut kata ganti namanya dengan sebutan _dia_, padahal tanpa digantipun tidak akan merubah mual yang tiba-tiba menyerangku sekarang.

"Milly yang cerita pada kalian?" tebakku, meraih gelas kembali, lalu meneguk habis isinya tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

Nina mengangguk dalam, tampak tidak ingin melukaiku.

"Dengar, aku akan baik-baik saja. Dia kembali bukan untukku, dan jika sekalipun ia kembali untukku itu tidak akan merubah apa-apa. Kalian ingat seperti apa aku berusaha untuk bangkit, dan aku tidak ingin usahaku sia-sia," tuturku seraya meletakkan kembali gelas yang sudah kosong ke meja.

"Tapi apakah kau tidak apa-apa dengan kondisi ini?" tanya Nina takut-takut, mata indahnya hanya melirikku saat menuturkan kalimatnya.

"Tenang saja, Nina. Aku mungkin akan teringat lagi, tapi dari situlah aku belajar untuk tidak lagi membuka hati."

Ohgi menatap Nina cepat, mencari cara lain yang mungkin bisa menghiburku.

"Sudahlah! Ini ulang tahunmu, Ohgi. Jangan malah kau isi dengan masalahku, aku bisa menyelesaikannya. Percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja," gumamku, menepuk bahu kurus Ohgi dan melanjutkan acara kami dengan arahanku.

Baik Ohgi maupun Nina, keduanya adalah pribadi kaku, jadi untuk acara hura-hura seperti ini mereka kurang begitu berpengalaman. Jadilah aku yang mengarahkan mereka. Acara tahunan seperti ini sangat jarang, karena aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku, aku akan menghindari segala macam kejutan yang selalu disiapkan oleh Nina, Ohgi dan Milly, hingga akhirnya mereka sendiri bosan dan berhenti membuat kejutan-kejutan yang akhirnya malah terbuang sia-sia.

Kami menyantap makan malam yang memenuhi perut kami, dan aku sengaja mendatangkan Stand Up Comedy untuk menghibur kami serta para pengunjung restoran yang lain. Malam semakin larut, aku meneguk alcohol yang dipesan Ohgi. Aku tidak akan menahan diri, toh besok libur, tidak apa sedikit mabuk malam ini.

"Saat ditanya anak itu hanya mendesis," kata comedian yang berdiri di panggung sambil memegang microphone di tangannya.

"Kenapa?" seruku sambil meneguk kembali isi gelasku.

"Bapak itu kembali bertanya dan lagi-lagi anak itu mendesis."

"Kok?" kali ini Ohgi yang bingung.

"Karena ternyata itu anak itu adalah Anaconda!"

Seluruh pengujung restaurant tertawa mendengar koar si comedian. Aku merasa begitu lepas berada di kondisi seperti ini, tidak ada beban yang harus aku bawa di punggungku. Satu tahun aku terpuruk dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk menguatkan diriku sendiri.

"Sekarang siapa yang mau maju ke panggung?" kata sang comedian yang sudah lelah berkicau selama dua jam lebih.

"Aku!" aku mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi, dan seketika tepuk tangan membahana untukku. Aku beranjak dari kursi dan hampir limbung saat merasakan kepalaku berputar akibat pengaruh alcohol.

"Silahkan Nona Berambut Merah."

"Terima kasih," aku membungkuk memberi hormat pada semua orang.

Setiap langkahku goyah, pusing dan samar, tapi aku tidak menahan diri sama sekali. Aku tetap melangkah menuju panggung dan duduk di kursi bar yang sengaja ditempatkan di tengah panggung. Aku merasakan mataku yang berat melihat kumpulan orang yang mengharapkan lelucon yang akan aku lontarkan untuk mereka.

Namun mataku menangkap sosok tinggi yang berdiri di ambang pintu masuk restoran, seperti kilasan film rusak, aku melihat rambut pirang Gino berkelebat pada sosok itu. Aku mengusap wajah dan menutup mata sesaat, menghapus bayangan Gino dari pelupuk mataku. Bahkan dalam hari menyenangkan seperti ini aku masih harus diganggu sosoknya dalam benakku.

"Selamat malam semuanya. Hicc!" aku menekap mulut yang baru saja cegukan, dan semua orang langsung tertawa melihat tingkahku.

"Yah, wanita juga manusia kan? Bukankah cegukan hal yang manusiawi? Kecuali aku bukan manusia, melainkan alien!" gelakku, dan beberapa orang bertepuk, mengacungi jempol untukku.

"Ok, hari ini .. hicc! Adalah ulang tahun Ohgi, sepupu, juga sahabat terbaikku. Tepuk tangan untuk Ohgi!"

Ohgi berdiri di kursinya dan memberikan salam hormat pada semua orang, dan tepuk tangan untuknya saling bersahutan.

"Coba tebak berapa usianya?" Semua orang diam, menerka-nerka dalam benak mereka. "Sebenarnya dia sudah lebih tua dari umur gingseng sekalipun, tapi berhubung dia suka makan sayuran, dia jadi awet muda, lihat saja rambutnya yang meyerupai warna rambut ekor sapi!"

"Sial kau, Kallen!" seru Ohgi dalam candanya, aku tertawa dan kembali melirik pintu masuk restoran. Sepertinya aku mabuk berat karena aku masih saja melihat sosok Gino berdiri di sana. Itu sangat tidak mungkin karena dia pasti sedang berada di acara kebersamaan kantor.

"Ok, Ok, maaf. Ini hanya lelucon, Ohgi!" aku menarik napas dan merasakan sakit di ulu hatiku, sama persis dengan yang aku rasakan di hari aku mendengar kenyataan dari mulut Gino.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sebuah lelucon yang sangat lucu dalam hidupku, dan aku bersumpah akan menertawakannya selama sisa hidupku. Dengar…"

Beberapa wajah memasang tampang serius mendengar ceritaku, tapi aku memberi jeda dan menyamankan dudukku.

"Jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada pria yang terlihat mencintaimu. Kenapa? Karena kalau patah… Hicc! hati pasti sakit sekali! Kalian akan berpikir dunia kita hancur, tapi sebenarnya yang hancur bukan dunia kita, melainkan mimpi yang kita alami… Hicc! sudah membutakan mata kita. Lucu sekali, kan? Kita dibutakan dan tidak pernah sadar sampai orang itu berhenti mempesona kita. Bodoh ataukah ini memang lelucon yang Tuhan berikan pada hidup kita?"

Sunyi senyap, tidak ada gelak tawa yang aku harapkan, padahal aku merasa ini semua begitu lucu, tapi kenapa tidak ada satu orang pun yang menertawakan lelucon ini untukku?

"Ayolah… jangan terlalu serius! Aku benar-benar merasa ini lucu. Aku jatuh… hicc! cinta pada orang yang salah lima tahun lalu, dan disini sakit sekali." Aku menunjuk hatiku, "Titik balik hidupku dimulai di sana, sakit memang, tapi menurutku itu sangat lucu. Aku sudah buta selama bertahun-tahun sepertinya, ha..ha…ha…!"

Aku tertawa keras dan menutup wajahku karena merasa malu tertawa seperti ini di depan panggung.

"Kallen!"

Aku mendengar suara Ohgi memanggilku, dan aku mendongak untuk melihatnya, tapi pandanganku kabur dan tidak bisa mendapatkan wajahnya di antara orang-orang yang berdiri di depan panggung.

"Ikut aku!"

Aku tersentak turun dari kursiku, seseorang menarik tanganku begitu kuat. Aku yang sudah terlanjur mabuk tidak bisa mempertahankan diriku sendiri, mataku menangkap samar sosoknya, dan dia membawaku pergi dari panggung.

"Kallen!" aku melihat Ohgi mengejarku, tapi aku merasakan kepalaku berputar terlalu cepat. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa melawan orang yang menarikku ini.

"Lepaskan Kallen!" Nina menarik tanganku.

"Aku harus bicara dengannya!" Aku berdiri tegak, menangkap bola mata berwarna biru itu menatapku tajam.

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku! Aku… hicc! jijik padamu!" gumamku sambil menghentakkan tangan lemah.

"Lepaskan dia!" Ohgi mengancam dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku harus bicara dengannya, ada hal yang harus kami selesaikan!" geram Gino, dia menarikku hingga jatuh dalam lengkungan tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kalian bicarakan. Semua sudah selesai saat kau pergi meninggalkannya!" Nina berteriak histeris, aku melihat air matanya menetes. Kenapa dia yang menangis? Bukankah aku peran utama dalam drama menyedihkan ini?

"Lepaskan dia, atau aku panggil security restoran." Ohgi merenggut kerah jas biru Gino, sekalipun Gino lebih tinggi dari Ohgi, tapi Ohgi hampir mencekiknya.

"Sudah, Ohgi. Aku akan baik-baik saja, biarkan dia. Aku yang akan menghadapinya."

Aku berbalik dan menghadap Gino, membalas sorot matanya dengan mataku yang setengah terbuka.

"Jika kau ingin bicara, antar aku pulang dan kita bicara di rumahku," kataku seraya menepuk bahunya dengan tanganku yang lunglai.

"Kallen…" gumam Nina cemas.

"Aku akan membuatnya pergi dariku untuk selamanya. Kau tenang saja, Nina."

Aku mengikuti Gino yang menggiringku menuju mobilnya. Dia bersikap sangat gentle dengan membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Aku duduk dan sengaja menurunkan kacanya untuk bisa melihat Ohgi dan Nina.

Mobil mulai melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, aku tetap diam dan menjaga agar diriku tetap sadar sepenuhnya. Tapi aku gagal, karena di tengah jalan aku muntah, memuntahkan semua isi perutku ke jalan, dan beberapa tetesannya mengotori mobil Gino. Saat aku menoleh padanya, dia terlihat tidak marah, sorot matanya dingin memerhatikan jalan.

Kami sampai dan masuk ke apartemenku tanpa banyak kata. Aku mempersilahkannya duduk sementara aku meracik segelas kopi, aku ingin sadar sepenuhnya saat bicara dengannya.

"Kenapa ada kursi roda di apartemenmu?"

Aku berbalik setelah menyeruput setengah isi cangkirku, merasa sedikit lebih baik. Aku sengaja meletakkan kursi roda dan sepasang tongkat penyokongku di ruang tamu. Aku ingin meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku memang pernah berada di masa-masa menyulitkan itu, bahwa aku pernah begitu tersakiti karena mimpi bodohku sendiri.

"Punyaku," jawabku seraya duduk di sofa, tidak sedikitpun melepas cangkirku.

"Punyamu?" ulang Gino tidak percaya, dan aku hanya menatapnya tenang, meletakkan cangkirku di meja seberangku.

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak pernah mengenalku, Gino. Sekarang apa yang ingin kau selesaikan? Menurutku tidak ada apapun yang bisa kita selesaikan. Semua sudah selesai lima tahun lalu."

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Apakah kau begitu membenciku? Aku kembali dan ingin-"

Aku tertawa, tertawa begitu keras hingga mataku berair.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Gino sangat kesal melihatku yang memotong ucapannya dengan tawaku.

"Dirimu," jawabku sambil menyeka air dari mataku. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Gino Weinberg!"

Aku merenggut kerah baju Gino, menariknya hingga jarak di antara kami hampir hilang sama sekali. Aku menatap matanya, memastikan ia melihat duka mendalam dari sorot mataku.

"Aku berterima kasih atas semua kenangan yang kau berikan. Jika tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah membuka mataku."

Dia mengerutkan alisnya hingga hampir bertaut dan aku hanya tersenyum mencemoohnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya kembali. Aku sangat membencimu."

"Tapi aku masih mencintaimu, Kallen," bisiknya purau.

"Ow… kau bahkan masih memiliki trik yang sama untuk menjatuhkanku?"

"Aku sungguh-sungguh, Kallen."

"Cukup!" aku melepaskan Gino dan mendorongnya hingga ia terhempas di sofa. "Tarik kembali ucapanmu. Jangan pernah mengatakan kau mencintaiku atau omong kosong macam apapun itu. KAU BENCANA DALAM HIDUPKU!"

Aku berdiri dan menghampiri kursi rodaku, menggenggam pegangannya begitu erat. Aku ingin meneriakkan semua penderitaanku padanya, tapi aku tahu, itu tidak akan berarti apa-apa. Percuma saja, dia tidak akan pernah mengerti.

"Pergilah. Aku butuh istirahat," kataku yang menunduk dalam, membiarkan sakit di hatiku menyebar hingga ke seluruh tubuhku.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Katakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi lima tahun ini?"

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ada. Pergilah."

"Kallen…"

"PERGI!"

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PERGI SEBELUM KAU MENGATAKAN SEMUANYA PADAKU!"

Aku tidak tahan lagi, aku meneteskan air mataku yang tertahan. Dadaku bergemuruh begitu keras, mengacak-acak pertahanan diriku, menghancurkan dinding yang telah aku bangun untuk membentengi diriku sendiri.

"LALU KAU MAU APA? KALAU KAU SUDAH TAHU APA KAU BISA MENGEMBALIKAN WAKTU? TIDAK BISA, KAN?"

Sudah cukup, aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Aku mengangkat ujung celanaku, menariknya hingga batas lutut, memperlihatkan luka jahitan di sepanjang lutut hingga pertengahan betis kananku. Luka yang tidak akan pernah hilang, aku akan ingat selamanya.

"Lihat?"

Gino membelalak, bola matanya seperti akan melompat keluar melihat bekas luka di kakiku.

"Aku hampir diamputasi karena kebodohanku sendiri yang berusaha mengejarmu. Aku memanggilmu, memintamu untuk tetap tinggal, tapi kau tidak pernah mendengarku. Kenapa sekarang kau kembali? Ingin melihat bagaimana keadaanku setelah kau menghancurkan hidupku? Ku rasa ini sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya," kataku dengan air mata mengalir.

"Kallen, aku…"

"Aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau pergi dariku. Jangan membuatku mengingat kembali saat-saat menyakitkan itu… Ja-ngan…" Kepalaku berputar begitu hebat dan detik kemudian pandanganku gelap seketika. Seluruh tenagaku direbut seseorang, aku limbung dan jatuh menimpa lantai.

Tidak, aku tidak boleh tumbang di saat seperti ini. Aku harus tetap kuat dan mengusir Gino pergi, aku tidak ingin terlihat tidak berdaya seperti ini. Aku harus bangun.

"Kallen?"

Aku merasakannya mengguncang bahuku, tapi mataku terlalu berat untuk ku buka. Akhirnya aku menyerah melawan, dan membiarkan kegelapan itu benar-benar menelanku.

* * *

><p>Samar terdengar suara kicau burung di telingaku, dan aku menghirup aroma kopi yang begitu pekat, tapi seluruh organ dalam tubuhku menolak untuk ku suruh bergerak. Sekujur tubuhku sakit, dan ngilu. Aku berusaha menggerakkan kepalaku dan membuka mata, tapi kemudian aku sadar seluruh sendiku kaku.<p>

Ini pasti karena aku terlalu banyak minum.

Wangi kopi semakin kuat menyerangku, aku ingin meneguk kopi harum ini dan menyadarkanku dari mabukku. Tapi aku malah mendapati sebuah tangan menyentuh pipiku, sangat lembut dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahiku. Sontak aku membuka mata, memaksa diriku menghindari sentuhan yang terasa sangat familiar di kulitku itu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Kopi?"

Aku menarik diri menjauh darinya, menarik selimut untuk menutupi diriku sendiri. Gino menyeringai begitu lebar, dia membawa cangkir di tangannya. Dia sudah melepas jasnya, hingga ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing atas terbuka serta lengan yang digulung hingga batas siku. Dia terlihat memesona untuk sesaat, tapi kemudian aku tersadar, ini semua salah.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanyaku yang masih berusaha mengumpulkan ingatanku. Bagaimana aku bisa berada di apartemenku bersama Gino? Bahkan saat aku melirik bajuku, aku sudah tidak lagi mengenakan baju kerjaku. Aku sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaos lengan setaliku dan celana pendek. Siapa yang melakukannya?

"Kau bau alcohol semalam, karena itu aku menggantikan pakaianmu."

"Siapa yang memberimu hak untuk melakukannya?" pekikku lepas kendali.

"Aku hanya mengganti luarnya, tidak melepas seluruh bajumu. Aku tidak melihat apa yang tidak seharusnya aku lihat, kecuali… bekas jahitan di kedua kakimu," bisiknya sambil menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya dariku.

"Pergi!" Aku melempar bantal padanya, mendorongnya keluar dari kamarku.

"Ow.. wa.. hati-hati, kopiku bisa tumpah!"

"Pergi! Jangan bertingkah seperti ini adalah rumahmu! PERGI!"

Aku hampir menangis mendapati keadaanku yang seperti ini, terjebak dalam situasi yang begitu menyebalkan, bahkan aku tidak bisa membuktikan kalau aku memang bisa melawan Gino, membuangnya jauh-jauh dari hidupku. Sekarang ia berada sedekat ini denganku, aku harus bisa mengembalikan keadaan.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu. Sekarang…" Gino meletakkan cangkirnya di meja riasku, dan tanpa aba-aba ia menggendongku, membopongku kembali ke tempat tidurku, aku diam saja karena kepalaku cukup pusing untuk digerakkan. "Rebahan, dan aku buatkan kopi yang kau suka. Jangan bergerak karena kau belum mengeluarkan semua isi perutmu, kau bisa muntah lagi, Kallen."

Gino berdiri menjulang di sisi tempat tidurku, dia menatapku penuh, seolah memastikan aku tidak akan melawannya. Tapi ia salah, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku bangun dari tempat tidur, namun saat aku hendak menurunkan kakiku dari tempat tidur, Gino merenggut bahuku dan kembali mendorongku hingga terhempas ke tempat tidur. Saat aku terpantul di tempat tidur, aku hampir menabrak wajahnya.

Aku memaksa diriku untuk tetap tenang, karena sekarang aku melihat bukan Gino lagi yang berada di dekatku. Bukan Gino yang suka tersenyum dan menebar pesona, dia seperti seorang lain yang tengah mangintimidasiku, dia menangkup pipiku dengan kedua tangannya.

"Biarkan aku melakukannya, kau tenang saja disini," bisiknya perlahan, dan napas yang kental dengan aroma kopi menerpa wajahku, membuatku terbuai. Aku ingin menyesap kopi, karena aku harus segera sadar hingga bisa memiliki cukup tenaga untuk mengusirnya.

Gino beranjak dan mulai melangkah keluar kamar.

"Ini tidak akan merubah apapun," gumamku seraya menarik selimut hingga menutupi bahuku, dan aku memiringkan tubuh, membelakanginya.

"Kenapa tidak?" sahut Gino yang terdiam di tempatnya, karena aku tidak mendengar satu pun langkah kakinya, baik itu menjauh ataupun mendekat.

"Hatiku sudah mati sejak kau membuangku. Luka yang aku rasakan sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku membencimu dalam setiap denyut jantungku. Di detik aku merasakan sakit di kakiku, saat itu pula aku membunuh semua perasaanku. Jadi kau tidak akan pernah merubah apapun. Apapun yang kau lakukan akan percuma, sebaiknya kau kembali pada kehidupan keluarga Weinbergmu, enyah dariku selamanya, dan biarkan aku hidup tenang," bisikku dengan mata terpejam, meresapi sakit yang menyerang ulu hatiku saat aku mengatakannya.

Aku telah menjadi seonggok tubuh tanpa hati untuk hal bernama cinta. Tidak akan ada lagi Kallen yang lemah.

"Seperti apa aku sudah menyakitimu, Kallen?" gumam Gino dalam napas tertahan.

"Jangan pernah bertanya. Kau tidak bisa mengembalikan waktuku. Aku pun tidak akan menuntutmu atas sakit yang aku rasakan, tapi aku mohon pergilah, jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku agar aku tidak lagi mengingat rasa sakitku," jawabku.

"Maaf, Kallen. Tapi aku tidak akan pergi, jadi kau harus bersiap mengingat semua kenanganmu tentangku. Sekalipun itu menyakitkan."

"INI BUKAN LELUCON, GINO!" aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan bergerak mendekatinya, mencengkram bahunya, memaksanya berbalik dan menatap mataku langsung.

"Kau kira aku bercanda?" lirihnya dalam sorot mata penuh duka.

"Ya! Kau tengah menertawakanku. Ku mohon pergilah, jangan mengujiku lagi. Aku… aku…"

Gino meraih tanganku dan membawaku dalam pelukannya, aku berontak sejadi-jadinya, tapi aku baru saja terbangun dan kehilangan setengah dari tenagaku. Aku tidak bisa melawannya.

"Aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku. Aku kembali karena aku yakin bisa mengembalikan waktu yang telah aku buang dalam keraguan. Maaf karena aku telah menyakitimu, tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui. Aku tidak pernah tidak mencintaimu, bahkan hingga detik ini aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Aku berkata bohong pada Ayahku waktu itu, aku tidak ingin ia menyentuhmu dengan tangan besinya, karena itu aku sengaja mengatakan bahwa aku tidak pernah mencintaimu. Aku harus menjadi bonekanya, hingga aku bisa mendapatkan kebebasanku dan kembali padamu," tuturnya tanpa melepas tangannya dari lingkar pinggangku.

"Percuma…" desisku tanpa berpikir.

Sekalipun dia mengatakan semua kalimat gombal atau kebohongannya padaku, aku tidak akan berubah pikiran. Dia bisa saja berkata aku ini satu-satunya perempuan yang ia cintai, tapi aku tidak akan jatuh dalam perangkapnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Kallen."

Gino kembali menangkup wajahku, dan dia mendekat, menyapukan bibirnya di dahiku, di pipiku, dan hampir turun mengecup bibirku. Hatiku dingin, aku tidak merasakan apapun, aku tidak tergerak sedikitpun dengan kelembutan yang Gino berikan padaku. Hatiku telah benar-benar mati begitu mengingat betapa menyakitkannya duka yang aku alami.

"Kau tahu? Kau akan menyesal telah membuang waktumu hanya untuk kembali."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mempengaruhiku, Kallen. Kau sepertinya lupa kalau aku keras kepala."

"Terserah, karena aku sudah memperingatkanmu."

Aku mengeraskan sorot mataku padanya, membiarkannya melihat kesungguhan dalam kata-kataku. Dia tersenyum dan lagi-lagi membawaku masuk dalam dekapan tangannya.

"Aku akan membuatmu kembali berdebar setiap kali aku menyentuhmu, aku akan membangunkan kembali perasaanmu padaku. Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta lagi padaku," bisiknya sambil mengusap punggungku, dan aku merasakan kecupannya di puncak kepalaku. Aku mendengar detak jantungnya yang tak teratur. Aku ingat pernah menyukai suara degub jantungnya, tapi sekarang hatiku kosong, tidak ada ketertarikan dalam hatiku untuk mendengar detak jantungnya.

"Kallen! Kallen! Kau di dalam?"

Aku membeku saat melihat pintu apartemenku menjeblak terbuka, dan mendapati Nina, Ohgi, serta Milly dan… Lelouch?

Mereka berempat berdiri di dekat pintu, melihat lurus ke kamar, di mana aku dan Gino berada, dan parahnya lagi Gino sedang memelukku.

"Ouch.. ada apa ini?" Milly menutup mulutnya dengan mata terbelalak kaget melihatku. Aku mendorong Gino menjauh dariku, tidak panic, sangat santai karena aku tahu mereka akan mengerti apa yang aku rasakan terhadap Gino, terkecuali Lelouch, dia pasti tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara aku dan Gino.

"Maaf, aku terlalu mabuk semalam. Silahkan duduk, aku ganti pakaian sebentar," kataku seraya melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa ekspresi, tanpa intonasi, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk bersikap sopan dan baik sementara hatiku sangat kacau.

"Santai saja, Kallen. Aku datang karena Milly cemas sekali tadi pagi, jadi aku menawarkannya untuk mengantar ke sini. Tapi tidak menyangka ada Gino," seru Lelouch agak canggung, dan aku melihat bagaimana matanya melebar sesaat ketika melihat kakiku yang terekspos, dia pasti melihat bekas jahitan di kakiku.

"SIlahkan duduk." Aku mendengar Gino mempersilahkan dengan sangat santai.

Aku menyalakan shower, mengguyur seluruh tubuhku yang bau alcohol bercampur parfum Gino. Aku tidak percaya, sama sekali tidak percaya jika Tuhan benar-benar menggariskan jalanku kembali ke jalur seperti ini…

Ku basuh tubuhku dan mengeringkannya dengan cepat, membalut tubuhku dengan sepasang pakaian santai yang hanya menyisakan telapak kaki, kepala dan telapak tanganku saja yang terlihat. Aku tidak akan membiarkan ekspresi kaget dan ngeri kembali melintas di wajah para tamuku. Ohgi, Nina & Milly mungkin sudah biasa melihatnya, tapi tidak untuk Lelouch, dan aku belum siap kehilangan pekerjaanku jika nantinya dia malah jijik pada kakiku dan memecatku.

Suara gelak tawa ceria Gino mendominasi gaung di ruang tamuku. Dia berhasil mencairkan suasana murung dan muram yang aku baurkan di apartemenku. Kehadiran Gino memang seperti matahari di tengah malam gelap, dan kenyataan itu pula yang membuatku semakin membencinya, semakin tidak menginginkan kehadirannya di hidupku.

"Oh, Kallen sudah selesai bersih-bersihnya?" Gino yang pertama menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku tidak memberi respon apapun, dan langsung mengambil posisi kosong di sebelah Milly. Aku melipat tangan di dada, menunggu siapapun yang memulai semua diskusi yang pastinya akan berputar padaku. Gino beranjak dari sofa, langsung menuju pantry. Aku hanya mengikuti langkahnya sesaat dengan ekor mataku, tapi tidak peduli lagi, karena dia memang tidak punya rasa tidak enak lagi, dia seperti menganggap ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. Buktinya sekarang tersaji empat teh hangat di coffee table yang kami kelilingi. Wangi lemon menguar dari teh berwarna cokelat yang tidak terlalu pekat dan tidak terlalu samar itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Nina mencondongkan tubuh dan mata lembutnya memancarkan cemas yang amat sangat.

Aku mengangguk, memberikan senyum terbaikku padanya.

"Aku hanya terlewat mabuk semalam, untungnya Gino mengantarku pulang," jelasku yang sengaja menyamarkan kalau Gino sudah memaksa bicara denganku semalam. Aku tidak ingin Lelouch berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Sekalipun sekarang posisiku sudah benar-benar terancam, sebagai karyawan, tidak seharusnya ada affair dengan rekan satu divisi, terlebih lagi Gino adalah atasanku.

"Dia tidak sampai mabuk berat sih, cuma begitu sampai sini langsung tewas," sahut Gino yang melangkah keluar dari pantry, dia membawa cangkirku yang bermotif bunga krisan di tangannya.

"Hei! Itu cangkirku, siapa bilang kau boleh pakai?" pekikku kesal. Dia bisa sembarangan mengacak-acak barang-barang yang lain, tapi cangkir itu pemberian Kak Naoto. Bagaimana kalau dia merusaknya, bahkan memecahkannya?

"Tidak ada," jawabnya sambil nyengir lebar.

"Gino! Habis kau!" aku berhambur dari sofa dan berusaha merebut cangkir dari tangannya, tapi dia menghindar dengan mudah, dan mengangkat cangkir tinggi-tinggi, menjauhkannya dari jangkauanku.

"Jangan sok tinggi! Berikan!" umpatku sambil bertolak pinggang, menatapnya garang.

"Tidak akan aku berikan!"

"Gino!"

"Ok, aku berikan tapi sebagai gantinya makan malam di Eleven?"

"Jangan harap!" jawabku langsung, tanpa berpikir. Aku lompat untuk menjangkau cangkir, tapi Gino menghindar dengan cepat.

"Gino!"

"Ok, Ok. Jangan marah dulu. Ini aku buatkan kopi untukmu, jadi bukan aku yang pakai cangkirnya." Gino menurunkan tangannya dan baru aku sadari isi cangkir mengepul. Panas dan wangi kopi yang begitu familiar menguar, membuatku terjaga sepenuhnya dari pusing yang aku rasakan. Untung tidak tumpah dan mengenai kami.

"Silahkan diminum," gumam Gino saat aku menerima cangkir.

Aku berbalik menuju sofa, dan baru sadar semua mata memperhatikanku. Ohgi, dan Nina terdiam, sementara Milly sudah cekikikan di balik tangannya yang menekap mulut, beda lagi dengan Lelouch yang tidak ragu-ragu menunjukkan cengirannya padaku.

"Kalian benar-benar akrab," komentar Lelouch.

"Kami tidak seakrab seperti yang Anda kira, Pak," gumamku sambil menghirup aroma kopi, dan menyesapnya perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit.

Rasa kopi ini…

Aku hampir lupa bagaimana nikmatnya kopi kesukaanku. Selama lima tahun ini aku selalu meminum kopi instan, lidahku terbiasa mengecap rasa kopi standar hasil pabrikan. Namun sekarang aku kembali dikenalkan pada rasa yang telah aku hapus bersamaan dengan sosok Gino dalam benakku. Kopi dengan aroma kuat, namun dengan rasa manis yang nanar, bercampur dengan pahit yang tidak terlalu kentara. Memberi sensasi pahit dan manis di saat bersamaan.

Tidak pernah berubah.

Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya lagi. Hanya Gino yang bisa membuatkan kopi seperti ini. Gino masih mengingat dengan baik kopi kesukaanku, dia seharusnya telah mengenyahkan ingatan tentangku, seperti aku membuang seluruh kenangan dan perasaanku tentangnya. Aku mengecap kembali rasa dari kenangan masa lalu, aku tidak bisa memungkiri lagi bahwa dalam sekejap kelebatan kenangan hadir dalam benakku. Saat kami melewati saat-saat bahagia setiap harinya, menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan berjalan tanpa tujuan dan berbagi snack dari jajanan pinggir jalan.

Tidak, jangan pernah kenalkan aku lagi pada saat-saat itu lagi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian tidak perlu cemas. Aku tinggal mengusir makhluk satu ini!" kataku saat meletakkan cangkir di meja, dan langsung menjuruskan tatapan tajamku pada Gino yang masih setia memasang cengiran lebarnya. Aku berhasil membuyarkan tatapan mereka yang hanya terpusat padaku.

"Auw, kau telah menyakiti hatiku, Kallen," gelak Gino sambil memegang dadanya, seolah dia sedang kesakitan.

"Oh ya? Aku senang sekali bisa melakukannya," jawabku yang lalu mencibir.

Lagi-lagi Milly cekikikan, dia melirik Lelouch yang tertular penyakitnya dengan cepat, sementara Nina dan Ohgi masih saja memberikan reaksi cemas yang sama.

"Ehm, kebetulan hari ini kita semua libur kan?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, melepaskan sejenak aroma kopi dari cuping hidungku.

"Iya, kami semua libur," jawab Milly, memusatkan perhatiannya penuh pada Lelouch. Untung saja, kalau tidak aku akan membalasnya karena sudah begitu senang menertawakan tingkah Gino padaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melepas lelah sejenak di villa keluargaku?" lanjut Lelouch kembali, matanya berbinar senang sambil menatap kami bergantian.

"Aku tidak-"

"Tentu saja kami bisa!" potong Gino, dia seenaknya saja langsung merangkulkan tangannya di bahuku. Kontan aku memberikan tatapan mautku padanya, dia hanya nyengir sungkan dan menurunkan tangannya dari bahuku.

"Ohgi dan Nina juga ikut ya!" tambah Milly penuh semangat.

"Kami?" ucap Ohgi seraya melirik Nina yang memberikan wajah bingung yang sama. Sepupuku satu ini memang peragu dan tidak pernah ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain. Pasti dia sedang memikirkan posisinya sebagai orang asing di mata Lelouch.

"Tentu saja. Villa kami cukup untuk kita berenam. Letaknya juga di dekat pantai, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu sambil berenang," tutur Lelouch.

"Ok, kita berangkat sekarang saja!" Gino mengacungkan tangannya ke udara.

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah Kallen. Jarang-jarang ada kesempatan liburan gratis, dan ini tawaran dari Lelouch, Direktur Utama lho." Ada benarnya juga sih ucapan Milly, aku belum pernah liburan lagi sejak akhir tahun kemarin saat mendapat tiket gratis dari klienku.

"Jadi kita sepakat, ya?" Lelouch kembali menegaskan tawarannya. Tidak diayal lagi Ohgi dan Nina mengangguk samar. Gawat!

"Iya!" jawab Milly bersemangat, dan Gino mengangguk mengiyakan. Dengan begini aku tidak bisa mengelak lagi, satu lawan lima, lengkaplah sudah kekalahanku.

"Ok, kita berangkat. Aku siap-siap dulu."

"Tidak usah. Di villa semua sudah tersedia, nanti kalau butuh sesuatu aku akan minta pelayan untuk membelikannya untuk kalian, atau kita bisa beli sambil jalan nanti?"

"Ide bagus! Lagi pula nanti keburu siang," kata Gino memberi dukungan pada Lelouch. Ah, aku benar-benar kesal melihat tingkahnya yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang," kataku menyerah. Namun aku menyempatkan diri menyesap kopiku lagi sebelum beranjak dari sofa, tapi yang lain malah bengong melihat kearahku. "Kenapa? Ayo berangkat!" aku mengerutkan alis melihat mereka yang sekarang membeku di tempat.

"Kallen, kau tidak ganti baju?" tanya Ohgi.

"Tidak perlu, aku suka pakai baju ini," sahutku santai.

"Ok, kita berangkat. Ayo, Kallen!" Gino merangkul tanganku tanpa permisi lagi.

"Lepas! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!"

"Ok, Ok! Kau galak sekali sih," protes Gino yang langsung melepaskan rangkulan tangannnya dariku.

Perjalanan menuju villa terbilang singkat, hanya membutuhkan waktu satu jam kami sudah sampai di villa berukuran super besar. Sungguh, keluarga Lamperouge tidak bisa aku bayangkan betapa kayanya mereka. Aku beruntung sekali bisa bekerja dengan Lelouch, dan dia bersikap sangat baik dengan karyawannya, padahal dia direktur utama.

Kami menyempatkan diri mampir ke toko pakaian renang, dan membeli baju renang untuk setiap orang. Semua orang ingin membayar baju renang masing-masing, tapi Lelouch memaksa untuk membayarkan, sama dengan Gino. Aku yang menolak mentah-mentah tawaran keduanya, sampai-sampai Milly menyikutku gara-gara menolak durian runtuh.

Aku tidak membeli baju renang. Aku membeli kaos oblong dengan lengan sebahu, dan celana panjang namun tipis dengan bermotif bunga besar. Sementara Milly dan Nina membeli baju renang one piece. Tapi aku tidak memperhatikan apa yang dibeli tim pria.

Jadilah sekarang kami berkumpul di pantai, menyantap sarapan yang agak terlambat sambil menikmati angin laut yang berhembus pelan dengan membawa wangi asin laut bersamanya. Aku menggigit sandwichku besar-besar, bukan karena lapar, tapi aku ingin cepat-cepat selesai dan menjauhkan diriku dari Gino yang tidak ada hentinya memberiku cengiran lebarnya.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, makannya pelan-pelan saja," ucap Gino, dan detik kemudian aku membeku saat tangannnya terulur padaku dan mengusap sisi bibirku dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Sontak aku mendapat sorot mata tidak percaya dari semuanya. Yah, dulu Gino dan aku akan biasa saja melakukan ini di depan umum, tapi sekarang semuanya sudah beda sama sekali. Lalu kenapa aku hanya diam saat ia melakukannya?

"Dia selalu seperti itu, karena itu aku selalu membawa stock tissue di kantongku," celetuk Gino yang kembali melanjutkan acara makanannya. Aku memilih untuk membuang perasaan canggung yang menyerangku, dan bersikap seperti tidak pernah ada sesuatu. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya merasa bahwa aku sudah bereaksi atas semua usahanya untuk menarik perhatianku.

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Lelouch meneguk jus jeruknya hingga habis, sesaat ia melirikku, tapi kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya saat aku mencoba membaca sorot matanya, dia malah menatap Gino penuh.

"Silahkan."

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Kallen sebelum ini?"

"Ukhuk!" aku lagi-lagi tersedak makananku sendiri. Aku jadi benci diriku sendiri yang sepertinya tidak pernah bisa mengendalikan emosi.

"Aku salah tanya lagi ya?" Lelouch menatapku penuh sesal, tapi aku yang masih terbatuk mengangkat satu tangan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, sambil tangan satu lagi meraih minumanku untuk melegakan tenggorokanku.

"Kami pacaran waktu SMA, lalu aku melanjutkan sekolah keluar negeri dan baru kembali kemarin," jelas Gino enteng, dia bahkan sangat santai saat mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Intinya kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi sejak saat itu," tambahku cepat, dan kembali meneguk isi gelas di tanganku.

"Tapi… apakah luka-"

"Lelouch!" Milly tiba-tiba beranjak dari kursinya, dia merenggut tangan Lelouch cepat. Aku selamat kali ini, Milly berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Lelouch dengan sempurna.

"Kita berenang yuk!"

"Tapi Milly, aku…"

"Ayo, badan seorang direktur juga perlu olahraga, kan?" desak Milly yang tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun kekuatannya, langsung berhasil membawa Lelouch ke bibir pantai, dan mendorong Lelouch hingga pria berbadan kurus itu jatuh tersungkur di menimpa air.

"Begini baru asik!" seru Milly yang tidak menyia-nyiakan lagi waktunya, karena dia langsung mencipratkan air berkali-kali ke muka Lelouch.

"Dasar, kau!" Lelouch pun dengan cepat larut dalam permainan Milly.

Aku mengembalikan perhatianku pada makananku yang baru setengahnya aku santap, tidak sadar kalau istilah cepat dalam kamusku tidak ada seberapa dibanding yang lain, karena yang lain jusrtu tingga seperempatnya lagi akan habis.

"Aku sudah selesai," kataku seraya bangkit dan memasukkan tangan ke saku celana, melangkah menyusuri garis pantai.

"Kallen, tunggu!"

Aku tidak mempedulikan suara Gino yang terus memanggilku, aku terus saja melangkah dan membiarkan telingaku mendengar suara Gino yang makin dekat seiring langkah kakinya yang berlari ke arahku. Matahari yang bergerak naik perlahan memberi hangat sinarnya yang mulai membakar kulit. Aku melihat awan putih yang berarak lambat untuk mengurangi sinar matahari yang jatuh ke bumi. Hah… andai saja awan itu juga bisa mengurangi masalah yang mungkin dibawa Gino untukku.

"Kau tidak berenang?"

"Tidak," jawabku singkat.

"Percuma ke pantai tapi tidak berenang. Ayo ikut!"

"Kau apa-apaan sih?"

Gino bertindak persis sama dengan Milly. Dia menarikku menuju tengah laut, membuat badanku basah kuyup.

"Aku tidak mau berenang, Kepang Aneh!" umpatku seraya membalasnya, mendorongnya hingga jatuh dan berenang di laut.

Dia tertawa sangat keras, dan berenang kembali mendekatiku.

"Jangan tertawa!" protesku.

"Habisnya sudah lama sekali kau tidak memanggilku begitu. Coba sebut lagi."

"Aku akan mengatakannya ribuan kali! Kepang Aneh, Kepang Aneh, Kepang Aneh, Kep- Bwah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Mulutku kemasukan air!"

"Biar kau merasakan kesenangan ini bersamaku," ucap Gino yang mengguyurku lagi dengan air laut, dia tertawa begitu lepas. Entah mengapa aku merasakan degub jantungku meringan, ada kesenangan yang menyusup dalam hatiku dalam seketika. Aku tidak tahu itu karena sudah sejak lama sekali tidak berlibur, ataukah karena kehadiran Gino.

"Jangan memancing emosiku, Kepang! Habis kau hari ini," pekikku yang langsung berenang ke arahnya, dan tanpa ampun ku dorong dia hingga mundur jauh ke tengah laut. Dia tertawa lagi, dan saat aku akan mendorongnya lagi, dia malah menarik tanganku hingga kami berdua sama-sama berenang di hangatnya air laut.

Gino bergerak lincah dan berkali-kali membenamkan kepalanya ke air, menghilang sejenak lalu muncul lagi sambil menyemburkan air dari mulutnya, persis ikan paus yang tersesat.

"Aku akan sering membawamu pergi ke tempat yang bagus, Kallen. Tidak cuma jajan di pinggir jalan seperti yang sering aku lakukan dulu. Sekarang kan aku sudah bebas untuk menghabiskan semua uang yang aku punya," seru Gino yang terus menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengimbangi gelombang dan ombak yang menerjang kami. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama, tapi tidak secepat gerakan tangannya yang terlalu lincah.

"Aku justru akan pergi kalau tidak ada kau," jawabku.

"Auw, Kallen kau suka sekali membuatku sakit hati." Gino kembali menyelam. Biar saja dia berenang sesukanya, aku bergerak perlahan sambil memperhatikan Milly yang masih bercanda ria dengan Lelouch, sementara Ohgi dan Nina masih berdiri di pantai, membiarkan kaki mereka dijilat-jilat ombak.

Aku berusaha berenang menuju tepi, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu mencengkram kakiku.

"Kena kau!"

Aku yang hendak berteriak langsung urung saat Gino tiba-tiba muncul di permukaan, nyengir lebar penuh kebanggaan.

"Tidak lucu, tahu!" aku menggerakkan kakiku dan berusaha menendangnya di dalam air, namun dengan mudah ia menghindar.

"Balas aku kalau bisa," guamamnya yang kembali berenang menjauh dariku, sontak aku mengejarnya, tapi ombak besar datang menggulungku, aku kehilangan jejak Gino.

Air kembali tenang dan aku mencari sosok Gino di sekelilingku, dia tidak ada. Pasti dia menyelam lagi, aku ingin membalasnya, di sisi lain aku justru merasa begitu malas untuk menyelam.

"Mencariku?"

Aku berbalik begitu mendengar suara riang Gino dari belakangku, suara riangnya terdengar begitu menyebalkan. Aku menjulurkan tangan berusaha untuk menggapainya, apapun itu, rambut, bahu, wajah, terserah, pokoknya aku harus bisa membalasnya.

"Tidak kena!" ledeknya lagi, dan dia lagi-lagi menghilang di air. Argh, aku mulai kesal dengan permainan kucing-kucingan yang ia ciptakan.

"Ini tidak lucu, Gino. Aku akan benar-benar membalasmu, habis kau kali ini!" ancamku. Aku segera menarik napas panjang dan langsung mencelupkan seluruh badanku ke air. Aku berenang dengan cepat dan menemukan Gino yang bergerak di air, tersenyum dengan bibir rapat ke arahku. Aku langsung mendekatinya, tapi dia langsung menjauh, berenang begitu cepat. Tidak perlu membuang waktu lagi, aku mengejarnya.

Kami seperti ikan yang sedang bermusuhan, berenang melewati air laut dan melakukan apapun agar bisa mencapai lawan, tapi kali ini Gino tidak ada hasrat sama sekali untuk menyerangku. Dia sangat menikmati mengikis kesabaranku.

Awas kau, Gino!

Gino berbalik dan kembali memberikan cengirannya padaku, namun detik kemudian aku melihat ia mencengkram tenggorokannya, dan gelembung-gelembung udara keluar dari mulutnya yang terbuka.

Tapi aku sanksi, jangan-jangan dia hanya berusaha menakut-nakutiku lagi.

Dia menunjuk ke atas, ke permukaan laut. Aku berenang cepat, memacu kakiku agar bergerak mendorong tubuhku mendekatinya. Aku menahan udara yang tersisa di paru-parukku. Gino semakin panik. Dia tidak sedang akting, apalagi bercanda. Aku lupa kalau Gino tidak memiliki napas yang panjang, dia pernah memiliki penyakit asma.

'Kallen,' ucapnya dalam bahasa bibir. Aku sontak meraih tangannya, mencegahnya jatuh lebih dalam ke dasar laut. Gelembung udara terus keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya. Ini tidak baik, paru-parunya bisa terisi penuh dengan air.

Tidak cukup waktu untuknya bertahan hingga kami mencapai permukaan air. Aku merangkul Gino, dan langsung menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya, mengirim udaraku yang tersisa untuknya. Dia sempat membelalakkan mata sejenak, dan aku bersyukur dia jadi lebih tenang. Aku berenang dengan tangan tetap merangkul Gino, membawanya berenang bersamaku.

Syukurlah dia masih bisa terselamatkan. Dasar pria tidak punya pikiran panjang. Sudah tahu tidak memliki napas panjang, masih berani menyelam selama itu.

Kami hampir mencapai permukaan, sengaja aku mendorong Gino lebih dulu berenang agar ia lebih cepat menghirup udara. Aku berusaha berenang lebih cepat, cepat, kakiku bergerak lebih cepat. Akh! Ka.. kakiku kram. Tidak, jangan sekarang. Kakiku…

Mataku dapat melihat dengan jelas Gino yang mencapai permukaan, yang telihat olehku hanya leher hingga ujung kakinya. Dia sudah bisa bernapas lega sekarang, tapi aku… Kakiku sudah sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Perlahan tapi pasti aku merasakan badanku yang tertarik ke dasar laut. Pandanganku samar, dan perlahan gelap. Apa aku akan tenggelam dan berakhir di sini?

Air di sekelilingku semakin dingin. Aku memejamkan mata, merasakan paru-paru yang semakin sesak karena kekurangan oksigen, karena itu aku biarkan desakan paru-paruku yang membutuhkan udara membuatku melepas katup penutup air yang hendak masuk ke tubuhku.

Aku melihat kembali saat-saat paling menyakitkan dalam hidupku. Putus asa, lumpuh dan tidak berdaya. Berharap malaikat kematian menjemputku, atau Kak Naoto datang mengajakku untuk pergi bersamanya. Yang manapun aku tidak peduli. Namun sekarang aku harus benar-benar merelakan diriku. Mungkin ini yang terbaik, sehingga aku tidak akan merasa sakit lagi karena kehadiran Gino dalam hidupku.

Terima kasih sudah menciptakan jalan ini, Tuhan.

Aku memasrahkan segalanya dalam diriku. Perlahan sesak yang aku rasakan sedikit lebih ringan sekalipun aku semakin tak berdaya. Gelap, kegelapan itu semakin menelanku, jauh, jauh dan semakin jauh membawaku pergi.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

:-:-**Nakki**-:-:

18-04-2012


	3. Should I Open My Heart?

_Disclaimer : I Don't Own Code Geass_

_Warning : AU, Typo, Maybe OOC_

_._

_._

_._

_**Please, Go Away...**_

_**Pairing : Kallen & Gino**_

_**Author : Nakki**_

_._

_._

_._

_**Chapter 3: Should I Open My Heart?**_

* * *

><p>Kallen…<p>

Kallen…

"Kallen…"

"Ukhuk! Ukhuk! Huek! Ukhuk!"

"Muntahkan semua! Keluarkan semua, Kallen!"

Aku batuk dan memuntahkan air dari mulutku, sampai tenggorokanku perih sekali rasanya.

"Ukhuk!"

Aku menghirup udara banyak-banyak, memenuhi paru-paruku yang terasa begitu kosong namun berat di saat yang bersamaan. Aku masih bisa bernapas, aku masih merasakan sesak di dadaku. Aku masih hidup? Tuhan tidak mengizinkanku pergi ya?

"Ya Tuhan.. Kallen.." aku sontak menoleh dan mendapati Nina yang sudah basah oleh air mata, dia menggenggam tanganku sangat erat.

"Hah, Terimakasih Tuhan…!"

Aku menggerakkan kepalaku kearah sebaliknya, mencari sumber suara yang mendesahkan syukur dan kelegaan. Aku mendapati Gino yang basah kuyup tengah terduduk dengan napas terengah, wajahnya hampir seputih kertas, begitu pucat, namun tersirat kelegaan yang amat sangat di sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Milly menangkup wajahku, membuatku memusatkan perhatian padanya. Dia hampir menangis, aku bisa melihat jejak air di kelopak matanya. Ya, Milly paling tegar di antara kami, karena itu dia yang paling sulit meneteskan air mata. "Kau sempat tidak bernapas tadi. Aku panik sekali," gumamnya seraya memelukku, tapi langsung melepaskanku lagi, memberi ruang untukku beristirahat.

"Semua gara-gara kau! Kau selalu datang untuk menghancurkan hidup Kallen!" Nina berteriak begitu keras dan langsung mendorong Gino hingga terbaring tak berdaya di pasir. Pria berambut pirang itu tidak lantas bergerak atau melawan, terlebih lagi tersenyum seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Dia hanya diam seolah mengakui semua tuduhan Nina dalam sikap bungkamnya.

"Nina, sudah!" desis Ohgi seraya meraih bahu Nina, membawa tangis Nina ke pelukannya.

"Bukan salah dia, Nina. Kakiku kram saat aku berenang tadi," ucapku susah payah.

"Tapi kalau dia tidak mengajakmu, pasti tidak akan terjadi hal mengerikan seperti ini. Aku bahkan sangat takut kau akan … akan _pergi selamanya_…" rintih Nina yang memberikan sorot mata tajamnya pada Gino.

Pria itu masih terbaring dengan mata menatap langit lurus, membiarkan sinar matahari yang panas membakar kulitnya putih bersih yang perlahan memerah. Aku bisa membaca penyesalan yang amat sangat di dirinya, tidak perlu aku katakan lagi. Apa yang ia rasakan dapat terlihat jelas di wajahnya, itulah Gino. Aku cukup mengenalnya dan aku sedikit menyesali hal itu.

Dada bidang Gino bergerak naik turun dengan lambat, tatapannya kosong melihat langit biru. Kepalanya bergerak perlahan hingga mata kami bertemu, dan aku bisa melihat genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Dia akan menangis. Tidak, jangan sampai menetes. Jangan biarkan dia menangis di depanku, jangan. Aku merasakan mataku panas dan perih, air mataku akan turun.

Janji itu tidak pernah bisa terhapus dari diriku sekalipun aku sudah berusaha melepaskan semua perasaanku untuknya.

Aku tidak pernah bisa membiarkannya meneteskan air mata. Jika aku sampai melihatnya, maka aku rela untuk menangis bersamanya, membagi bebannya denganku. Karena itu jangan biarkan dia menangis. Jangan.

"Maaf…" bisik Gino lirih.

Tidak!

Aku menekap wajahku. Air mata itu mengalir, seiring degub jantungku yang melemah. Sakit sekali rasanya, sesak dan perih di ulu hatiku. Ternyata memang tidak bisa. Aku tidak pernah bisa melepas sosok Gino dari hidupku, bahkan hanya melihatnya yang hampir menangis aku sudah sebegini terlukanya. Kenapa? Apakah hatiku tidak cukup tersakiti ketika dia meninggalkanku yang mengiba kehadirannya? Apakah belum cukup penderitaan yang aku rasakan hingga aku bisa menghilangkannya dari setiap kenangan dalam hidupku.

Jangan lagi kenalkan aku pada rasa ini jika pada akhirnya aku hanya akan meneteskan air mata kesedihan. Jangan pernah…

"Kallen?" Milly mengguncang bahuku.

"Tenang Milly. Mungkin dia masih shock karena tenggelam tadi," ucap Lelouch yang kemudian mendekat dan meraih pergelangan tanganku. Dia memeriksa denyut nadiku dan mencocokkannya dengan jam di tangannya. "Tapi syukurlah denyutnya sudah kembali normal," lanjutnya yang kemudian meremas jemariku lembut.

Lelouch sangat baik dan lembut, tapi apa yang aku rasakan saat ini tidak bisa hilang dengan perhatian darinya. Hatiku sakit sekali, hingga air mataku tak tertahankan lagi.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa yang sakit? Kita ke rumah sakit?" lanjut Ohgi seraya mengusap puncak kepalaku. Aku menggeleng untuk menjawab mereka.

Tidak ada satu dokterpun yang bisa menyembuhkan sakit di hatiku. Tidak ada satu obatpun yang bisa mengurangi sakitnya.

"Biar aku mengantarnya."

Aku mendengar suara gesekan pasir di sisiku, dan sepasang tangan membopongku. Tangan kurus yang begitu aku kenal tanpa harus melihat wajah pemiliknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" hardik Milly marah, sangat bersungut-sungut.

"Aku minta maaf telah membuat kekacauan ini, tapi Kallen perlu istirahat, Milly," ucap Gino yang melangkah menjauh dari pantai, membawaku kembali ke villa.

"Biar aku saja, Gino." Lelouch mengulurkan tangannya padaku, wajahnya menunjukkan keseriusan yang nyata, tapi yang aku rasakan justru lengkungan tangan Gino semakin ketat di tubuhku.

"Tidak apa, aku saja," kata Gino bersikukuh.

"Tapi kau juga lelah setelah berusaha menolongnya, biarkan aku yang menggendongnya."

Gino menggeleng cepat, dan aku pun bisa merasakan tatapan curiga Milly, Ohgi dan Nina dari belakangku.

"Maaf Pak Direktur, tapi Kallen tidak bisa aku _serahkan_ pada siapapun," desis Gino yang kemudian melangkah lagi.

Gino begitu terang-terangan menyatakan posisinya, aku merasa aura tidak terima yang begitu kental dari Lelouch. Tetapi Gino sepertinya tidak pernah keberatan membuat direktur kami tersinggung seperti ini, dan dia tetap menelusuri jalur pasir pantai yang mengantar kami menuju villa.

Setiap langkah yang Gino ambil begitu lambat, seolah membawa kembali kenangan yang pernah aku lalui bersamanya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku ke lehernya, menyembunyikan wajahku di lekuk lehernya. Aku ingat pernah menangis seperti ini ketika aku jatuh di praktek basket, terluka hingga tempurung lututku bergeser. Saat itu Gino yang menggendongku hingga ke UKS sebelum aku dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Kenapa? Kenapa aku selalu mengingatkan pada kenangan-kenangan yang begitu jelas dalam benakku? Kenapa semua terbangun dengan mudah saat Gino ada di sisiku.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, membiarkan air mataku mengalir dan membasahi kulitnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kallen… Maaf… Maaf…" bisik Gino, dan aku bisa mengetahui dia tengah meneteskan air mata. Suaranya serak, dan sarat dengan penyesalan.

"Jangan menangis!" bentakku, karena debit air mataku langsung bertambah dengan cepat. Aku jadi tidak bisa melepaskannya dan membiarkan dia melihat air mataku.

"Aku tidak ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa. Aku begitu takut saat melihatmu yang perlahan menjauh dariku, tenggelam begitu cepat. Aku berusaha meraih tanganmu, tapi kau malah memasrahkan tanganmu seolah tidak ingin menggapai uluranku, seolah tidak ingin aku tolong. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi, Kallen. Jangan pernah membiarkanku pergi, terlebih lagi membuat dirimu menjauh dariku. Lima tahun yang terlewati sudah cukup menyiksaku, bahkan terlalu banyak membuatmu terluka. Sekarang izinkan aku memperbaiki semua yang telah aku rusak," gumam Gino yang mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah masih bisa diperbaiki atau tidak…" jawabku dalam isak tangis.

"Berikan aku satu kesempatan, Kallen."

Aku mengunci mulutku rapat-rapat. Aku tidak memberinya jawaban, karena aku tidak akan membuka atau menutup pintuku untuknya. Aku sudah menyerah, jadi tidak ada lagi daya dan upaya untukku memberikan kesempatan padanya. Aku biarkan dia yang akan membukanya sendiri.

Gino mengantarkanku ke kamar, dan dia langsung membopongku ke kamar mandi. Dia membaringkanku di bathtube, lalu menyalakan air. Aku masih berusaha menyembunyikan wajahku saat ia menuangkan sesuatu ke air, dan seketika aroma menyejukkan menyapa hidungku. Air mengalir dengan cepat, dan berhasil merendam seluruh tubuhku hanya dalam beberapa menit.

"Tidak apa, Kallen. Aku yang selalu melihat air matamu, jadi kau tidak perlu malu lagi." Gino menurunkan tanganku dari wajah, awalnya aku menolak dan tetap mempertahankan tanganku yang menekap wajah. Aku tidak ingin ia melihat kerapuhanku, ketidakberdayaanku akan pengaruhnya di diriku.

"Sst, aku mengerti." Gino membelai puncak kepalaku, dan mengecup punggung tanganku, membuatku melemah dan menurunkan tangan. Dia menghapus jejak air mata di pipiku dengan sangat hati-hati, dan aku reflek memejamkan mata saat ia mendekat dan mengecup sisi kelopak mataku, mengecap sisa-sisa tetes air mataku.

"Tidak perlu ada air mata lagi."

Aku tetap bungkam dan membiarkan dia membasuh pasir yang masih menempel di tubuhku. Dia begitu sabar mendampingiku, bahkan menungguku selama aku membilas badanku dengan air dari shower. Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan baju handuk membalut tubuhku, dia masih berada di kamarku, namun dia sudah bersih dan sudah mengganti bajunya. Dia tersenyum padaku, dan menyerahkan setumpuk baju padaku.

"Pakai ini, kau pasti kedinginan. Bajumu terlalu tipis. Tadinya aku membeli untukku, tapi sepertinya kau lebih butuh."

Aku kembali masuk ke kamar mandi, menatap wajahku yang pucat di cermin, sangat tidak cocok dengan warna rambutku yang merah menyala. Ku tarik napas dan menghelanya cepat. Menyesali semua kejadian buruk ini.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, nanti cepat tua," celoteh Gino dari luar kamar mandi.

"Sok tahu!" balasku. Dia seolah tahu aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja.

Aku meraih tumpukan baju yang ia berikan tadi, membentangkan sebuah kaos lengan panjang yang agak tebal. Ini sepertinya bukan ukuran Gino, ukurannya terlalu pas dengan ukuranku. Apakah dia sengaja membelikannya untukku? Lalu aku mengambil celana jeans, panjangnya hanya mencapai pergelangan kakiku, tapi terasa begitu pas. Bagaimana bisa setepat ini dia membeli baju?

"Sudah?" ucap Gino begitu aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku mengangguk, lalu Gino menarik tanganku, menggiringku duduk di sisi tempat tidur. Aku hanya bungkam saat ia membentangkan handuk di tangannya dan meletakkannya di kepalaku, lalu mulai mengeringkan rambutku.

Kelembutan sikapnya tidak pernah berubah. Selalu, dia selalu seperti ini setiap kali aku berada dalam masa-masa sulitku. Ketika aku berada dalam suasana hati kacau dia akan bertindak seperti penyedia segalanya bagiku. Seperti saat ini, sama persis. Tapi kenapa… kenapa dulu dia bisa begitu baik, begitu lembut jika dia tidak pernah mencintaiku? Apakah begitu menyenangkan mempermainkanku yang semakin tergantung padanya?

Dari celah handuk aku melihat Ohgi, Nina, Milly dan Lelouch yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar, mereka memerhatikanku tanpa berkedip, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh mereka. Yah, aku sendiri tidak percaya. Aku mengira selamanya akan kehilangan dan menderita karena Gino telah benar-benar membuangku.

"Permisi, Tuan Lelouch. Dokter sudah sampai." Seorang pelayan berdiri di belakang Lelouch bersama pria berjubah putih yang sepertinya sudah menginjak usia empat puluh tahun.

"Dokter Guilford, silahkan," ucap Lelouch yang agak canggung, dia mengantarkan dokter masuk ke kamar dan seketika itu juga Gino beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Periksa yang teliti ya, Dokter. Dia biasanya paling anti sama dokter, jadi pasti akan menjawab semua dengan 'aku baik-baik saja' begitu," celoteh Gino sebelum benar-benar menjauh dariku. Aku ingin membalas, tapi tidak enak ketika menyadari bukan hanya aku dan Gino yang berada di ruangan ini.

"Bukan masalah. Saya sering menangani pasien seperti itu," jawab sang dokter seraya mengeluarkan perkakasnya.

Awalnya dia bertanya mengenai apa yang aku rasakan, dan melihat tatapan Gino yang tidak pernah lepas dariku, membuatku mau tidak mau jujur. Gino seperti akan menelanku hidup-hidup jika aku berbohong atau bicara sekenanya pada dokter. Dokterpun melanjutkan ritual pemeriksaannya, dari mengecek rongga mulutku, beralih ke saluran napas, perut, hingga kakiku. Aku tidak merasakan ada yang salah, karena itu aku pun tidak sembarangan berkata 'aku baik-baik saja' seperti yang Gino katakan.

"Sejauh ini kondisi Nona Kallen baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Fisiknya lebih kuat dari kelihatannya," jelas dokter seraya menurunkan steteskop dari telinganya.

"Sudah yakin pemeriksaannya tidak ada yang terlewat, Dokter?" Gino benar-benar kurang ajar kali ini. Dia bertanya seperti itu sama saja dengan meragukan kemampuan dokter Guilford, tapi dokter bergaris wajah tajam itu malah tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh karisma. Dia dokter yang baik hati dan bisa menahan diri. Kalau aku ada di posisinya, mungkin sudah ku acak-acak mulut besar Gino.

"Sepertinya bukan hanya Anda yang cemas, hampir semua orang cemas," tambah dokter yang memerhatikan Milly, Nina, Ohgi dan Lelouch bergantian.

"Dia sempat tidak bernapas selama beberapa detik, Dokter," jawab Lelouch, memperjelas kekhawatirannya padaku.

"Yah, Nona Kallen sepertinya masih memiliki kesempatan yang jauh lebih baik," kata dokter tetap tenang.

Dokter pun pamit setelahnya, Lelouch pun memanggil pelayan untuk mengantar sang dokter pulang. Karena itu ia bersama Milly, Nina dan Ohgi masih setia berada di sisi luar kamar mengawasi kami. Seolah tidak ingin mengganggu aku dan Gino, namun juga terkesan seperti pengintai.

"Nah, sekarang kau tidur. Mau lagu ninabobo yang mana?" gelak Gino sambil menyisir rambutku dengan jari-jarinya.

"Tidak usah!" jawabku yang langsung rebahan dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

"Ok, kalau begitu aku tinggal ya." Dia mengusap kepalaku yang tertutup selimut, detik kemudian aku mendengar langkahnya yang menjauh.

"Dia butuh istirahat," ucap Gino sebelum pintu kamar benar-benar tertutup.

Aku menghela napas lega. Akhirnya bisa terlepas dari semua perhatian dan kelembutan Gino. Dia terlalu sempurna untuk sosok pria idaman yang akan melakukan apapun untuk wanitanya. Aku ingin percaya tapi aku tidak bisa semudah itu jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Aku tidak percaya." Suara Milly samar-samar terdengar dari pintu kamarku. Ku kira mereka sudah ikut Gino pergi, ternyata masih di sana.

"Aku juga, tapi kita tidak bisa menyangkalnya," tambah Ohgi lagi.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau Gino yang tadi adalah orang yang sama yang telah menyakiti Kallen. Aku tidak akan percaya kalau dia tidak pernah mencintai Kallen jika melihat sikapnya yang seperti ini. Tidak ada kepura-puraan, tidak ada akting, tidak ada rekayasa. Dia terlihat begitu tulus dan sepertinya merasa sangat bersalah," gumam Nina.

"Boleh aku tahu cerita lengkap antara Gino dan Kallen? Sepertinya hanya aku sendiri yang tidak mengerti hal ini." Kali ini Lelouch ikut andil dalam pembicaraan.

Aku tidak yakin kalau Milly, Nina terlebih lagi Ohgi mampu menceritakan semuanya pada orang lain mengenai diriku dan Gino. Kisah di antara kami adalah lembaran masa lalu yang ingin aku bakar dan menjadikannya serpihan debu paling halus sehingga aku sendiri tidak akan mampu mengumpulkannya lagi.

Detik kemudian aku mendengar langkah kaki mereka yang menjauh dan suara Lelouch yang terus berusaha mengejar cerita lengkap dari mereka.

* * *

><p>Hari-hariku makin kacau dengan kehadiran Gino di kantor. Dia manager yang paling suka berkeliling hanya untuk memeriksa para staffnya, terlebih lagi aku. Entah mengapa Lelouch seperti tidak pernah melihat tingkah Gino, dia membiarkan sikap seenaknya Gino merajalela. Seharusnya dia memperingatkan Gino agar berhenti bersikap seperti itu dan jadi lebih professional. Tapi di luar sikapnya itu, aku akui dia memiliki performa kerja yang sangat baik. Dia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hanya dalam hitungan jam, begitu cermat dalam mengolah sumber data, berbeda jauh dari managerku yang resign sebulan lalu.<p>

"Kallen, kita makan siang di kantin yuk!" kata Gino yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dekat kubikalku.

Aku menggeleng dan merapikan mejaku, bersiap untuk menghampiri Milly. Hari ini kami ada janji makan siang di luar.

"Kenapa~?" senandungnya dengan nada manja. Aku hanya bisa menghela napas kalau dia sudah bersikap seperti ini. Yah, sudah hampir tiga minggu berlalu sejak hari liburan dadakan kami yang memberi insiden aku hampir mati itu terjadi, dan selama itu pula aku merasakan seperti satu demi satu dinding pertahananku untuk menghindarinya mulai lumpuh.

"Aku ada janji dengan Milly," jawabku seraya beranjak dari kursi, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat sepuluh menit.

"Aku ikut ya?"

"Tidak boleh!"

"Ah, Kallen~… ikut…"

Aku mengabaikannya dan melangkah langsung ke lift, Milly pasti sudah menungguku di lobby. Tapi saat aku masuk lift, Gino ikut-ikutan masuk. Dia pasti mau mengekorku, dengan atau tanpa persetujuanku. Hah, susahnya menghadapi orang yang hobbinya mengejar hingga yang dikejar capek untuk menghindar.

Aku dan Milly bertemu di lobby, dan langsung berangkat ke restoran, awalnya dia sanksi juga dengan kehadiran Gino di belakangku. Aku bilang saja tidak perlu menghiraukan pria berambut pirang itu, biar saja dia berbuat sesukanya, toh dia juga tidak akan dengar sekalipun aku protes.

Kami berangkat menuju restoran yang berada di kawasan perkantoran kami. Aku dan Milly memilih duduk di salah satu meja yang dekat dengan pintu keluar, memudahkan kami untuk cepat-cepat kalau nanti terlewat waktunya kembali lagi ke kantor.

"Pesan apa?" tanya sang pelayan.

"Sup jagung dan salad buah," ucap Milly.

"Kau sedang diet?" tanyaku.

Milly mengangguk dalam. "Aku harus bisa membuat Suzaku melirikku, aku sudah bosan melihatnya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya," bisik Milly yang tidak ingin Gino mendengar. Mulutku membulat, sementara Gino memberikan tatapan bingungnya padaku.

"Apa? Sudah ku bilang tidak usah ikut, salahmu sendiri. Ini pembicaraan antar perempuan!" celetukku saat mulut Gino terbuka untuk bicara.

"Kalau begitu untuk waktu makan siang ini aku jadi perempuan deh," jawab Gino dengan mata berbinar penuh harap.

"Ngaco!" selorohku padanya.

"Sup jagung dan salad buah. Ada lagi?" tanya pelayan lagi, membuyarkan perselisihanku dengan Gino.

"Steak ayam, plus jus alpukat," kata Gino cepat.

"Ramen pedas, minumnya air mineral saja," kataku dan pelayan menuliskan pesanan kami sangat cepat, lalu menyebutkannya kembali untuk memastikan catatannya tidak salah. Setelah itu dia pergi, meninggalkan kami bertiga kembali dalam suasana tegang karena Gino sepertinya masih penasaran dengan apa yang dibisikkan Milly padaku.

"Beri tahu aku dong," pintanya dengan kedua tangan terkatup dalam posisi memohon.

"Mau tahu?" aku melirik Milly nakal. Awalnya Milly terbelalak kaget, takut rahasianya terbongkar tapi setelah melihat bagaimana binar iseng di mataku, dia mengangguk samar dan memberikan sorot mata yang sama.

"Mau dong!" rengek Gino lagi.

"Sini!" aku mengisyaratkan agar Gino mendekat dengan jari telunjukku, dia pun mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga telinganya berada tepat di dekat mulutku. Dia meletakkan tangannya di daun telinganya, menungguku membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Dengar baik-baik, Gino Weinberg. Usahamu tidak akan berhasil, jadi sebaiknya kau pergi saja," bisikku pelan, lambat dan perlahan dengan nada manis semanis madu, dan aku mengakhirnya dengan meniupkan udara ke telinganya. Aku hampir tertawa saat melihatnya menjauh sambil menutupi telinga yang tadi aku tiup dan semburat merah muncul di kedua pipinya begitu cepat. Apa yang membuatnya sampai merona begitu? Apa karena aku sudah meniup telinganya?

"Gino?"

Perhatianku tersedot pada suara berat dari seberang meja kami. Sekujur tubuhku kaku bahkan seperti hampir kejang saat melihat sosok pria rapi berdasi dengan wajah yang begitu mirip dengan Gino. Dia menatap kami dengan sapuan mata tajam dan menusuk. Aku sendiri tidak bisa menghindari sorot matanya yang menuduh. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, kan? Kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan Mr. Weinberg, bahkan di waktu yang tidak tepat seperti ini? Saat aku dan Gino bersama, bahkan terkesan dekat.

"Ha-hallo, Ayah," ucap Gino kikuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dengan..., Kallen?" kata Mr. Weinberg setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Makan siang. Kami satu kantor," jawab Gino lancar.

"Satu kantor? Ku kira kau bekerja di tempat Ms. Kaguya."

"_Sorry_, _Dad_. Aku tidak lulus seleksi di sana, jadi aku banting setir ke Lamperouge Enterprise."

Tatapan Mr. Weiberg kembali padaku, ada seberkas kebencian yang ku lihat di matanya. Mungkin dia masih menyimpan kebenciannya padaku, karena aku pernah menjadi penghalang Gino yang ingin mencapai cita-citanya. Tapi seharusnya sekarang sudah beda cerita, karena aku telah memberikan semua hak Gino untuk pergi lima tahun lalu. Masalah sekarang dia kembali, itu bukan urusanku lagi. Itu keputusannya sendiri.

Milly menarik lenganku, membuyarkan konsentrasiku, tapi aku bisa menguasai diri dengan cepat, karena itu aku langsung tersenyum dan menatap Mr. Weinberg dengan berani. "Selamat siang, Mr. Weinberg. Lama tidak bertemu," kataku memberi salam sekenanya.

"Ya, selamat siang, Kallen," jawab pria berwajah sombong itu, terkesan sekali hanya menjawab salamku dengan sekedarnya. Pria berkelas ini tidak pernah berubah sejak aku pertama kali mengenalnya.

"Aku sedang menemui kolega di restoran ini, jadi tidak bisa bicara panjang lebar. Malam ini kita harus bicara. Kau dengar aku, Gino?" tegas Mr. Weinberg sambil menujuk Gino sekali.

"Iya, aku mengerti," jawab Gino santai.

Acara makan siang berlangsung tak enak, kaku dan canggung. Aku dan Gino yang paling merasakannya, sementara Milly masih mampu menyantap makanannya dengan lahap, beda sekali dengan pria berambut kepang di sebelahku, dia hanya mengaduk-aduk jusnya yang sudah terlalu kental untuk diaduk lagi. Gino sesekali menatapku dan menyuapi dirinya dengan potongan steak, tapi aku tidak banyak komentar, biar saja dia melirikku sampai dia puas. Mungkin setelah itu dia bisa pergi.

"Aku yang bayar," kata Gino saat Milly memanggil pelayan untuk memberikan _bill_ pada kami.

Dia membayarkan semua dengan kartu debitnya, dia tersenyum hambar saat aku dan Milly pergi duluan untuk kembali ke kantor, tapi tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih atas traktirannya hari ini. Aku terima-terima saja karena tadinya Milly yang mau memberi traktiran, tapi rencana berubah.

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan dilakukan Mr. Weinberg pada Gino?

Sepertinya Gino telah melakukan kesalahan besar, pria itu terlihat sangat marah begitu tahu Gino tidak bekerja di tempat yang ia tentukan. Mungkin yang memperparah adalah kehadiranku. Dia mungkin tidak menyangka aku berada di sini, bersama Gino dalam satu atap perusahaan.

Aku sendiri tidak percaya hal itu.

#

Malam beranjak cukup cepat. Angin malam berhembus menembus gorden yang ku pasang di jendela terbuka. Aku tidak bisa tidur cepat malam ini, padahal aku sudah sengaja pulang tepat waktu agar aku memiliki waktu lebih untuk istirahat, tapi mataku tidak bisa terpejam, selalu kembali teringat wajah tak bersahabat Mr. Weinberg.

Aku hanya bertanya-tanya, seperti apa perasaan Ayah dari pria yang pernah aku cintai itu? Dia pasti tidak suka Gino kembali bertemu denganku, atau mungkin dia bisa melakukan apa saja agar Gino menjauh dariku. Ah, lagi pula bukan urusanku, biar saja dia mau melakukan apapun. Kan aku sudah tidak ada sangkut pautnya lagi.

Angin kembali menerpa wajahku, sedikit ketenangan menyusup ke tiap pori-pori dalam tubuhku.

"_Ting Tong_!_ Ting Tong_!"

Aku tersentak dari relaksasiku, sudah hampir jam sebelas malam kenapa masih ada yang berani memencet bel apartemenku? Mau aku tendang hingga ke dunia lain ya? Ini sudah bukan waktunya lagi bertamu.

Langkahku lebar-lebar menuju pintu, dan saat aku melihat dari lubang pintu, aku mendapati Gino berdiri di depan apartemenku.

Mau apa dia?

Aku membuka pintu, tapi tidak seluruhnya, aku hanya melongoknya dari dalam, membiarkan sebagian tubuhku keluar pintu.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sengit. Aku memperhatikan Gino yang berwajah kusut, dan di sisi kanannya terdapat sebuah koper besar, lalu di tangannya yang lain dia membawa tas laptop.

"Izinkan aku bermalam disini," rengeknya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan rumahmu?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

"Aku diusir."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ayah memberiku pilihan untuk berhenti bekerja dari Lamperouge Enterprise atau pergi dari rumah. Lalu aku bilang aku tidak bisa berhenti di tengah jalan, aku harus bisa membuktikan kompetensiku sebagai menager. Seperti dugaanku, ayahku marah dan aku dipersilahkan pergi."

"Lalu kenapa harus apartemenku?" pekikku kesal. Napasku memburu, begitu kesal mendengar penjelasan Gino yang terdengar begitu kekanakan di telingaku. Dia… Dia selalu saja begini. Tidak pernah pikir panjang pada setiap keputusannya. Dasar pria berkepang bodoh!

"Aku tidak punya kenalan lagi."

"Cari hotel, motel, villa, penthouse atau apartemen yang bisa kau sewa. Jangan malah rumahku," protesku kesal, dan aku langsung berbalik hendak menutup pintu apartemen.

"Kallen, malam ini saja. Ku mohon…" Gino menahan pintu yang hendak ku tutup, dia terlihat seperti hampir menangis saat aku meliriknya. Hah… mana ada orang sepertinya di dunia ini, dia memang mengesalkan!

"Baiklah, hanya malam ini. Setelah kau menemukan tempat lain untuk tinggal, segera pergi!" jawabku sambil menghela napas berat, dan membiarkannya masuk. Aku benar-benar dihadapkan pada pilihan belas kasih antar manusia dengan elegy sakit hatiku sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Kallen. Kau memang baik," Gino melompat kegirangan dan hampir memelukku, tapi aku langsung pasang kuda-kuda menghindar.

Dia pun masuk, aku memberi tahunya agar menempati satu-satunya kamar kosong di apartemenku, dulunya itu kamar Kak Naoto, tapi aku selalu membersihkannya karena aku yakin Kak Naoto tidak akan suka melihat peninggalannya tidak terawat. Yah, tidak menyesal juga kamar itu berguna di saat seperti ini.

"Jangan bertindak macam-macam. Ingat, waktumu hanya satu malam," ancamku sebelum pergi meninggalkannya untuk masuk ke kamarku yang tepat berada di sebelah kamarnya. Aku menutup jendela kamar, dan segera mengambil posisinya nyaman di tempat tidur.

Aku tidak menyangka kalau Mr. Weinberg mampu melakukan hal seperti ini. Dia mengusir anaknya sendiri hanya untuk menjadikan Gino bonekanya, mengikuti semua keinginannya. Gino memang bukan beralasan untuk mendekatiku, dia ingin totalitas dalam pekerjaannya, tapi pasti Mr. Weinberg melihat bukan itu alasan utamanya. Jujur saja aku sendiri tidak mengharapkan kehadiran Gino lagi.

* * *

><p>"Kallen…"<p>

Aku merasakan usapan lembut di puncak kepalaku, tapi aku masih terlalu mengantuk, jangan bangunkan aku sekarang, aku masih mau tidur, lagi pula alarmku masih belum berbunyi.

"Kallen. Bangun, _Sayang_…," suara manis itu membelai telingaku perlahan. Aku malah tambah ingin tidur kalau diperlakukan selembut ini.

"Eng… lima menit lagi," gumamku sambil berbalik dan merapatkan selimut.

"Sudah hampir jam enam, Kallen. Kita bisa terlambat berangkat."

_Kita_? Siapa yang dia maksud dengan kata ganti _kita_?

Ku paksa mataku terbuka dan berbalik, dalam keadaan setengah sadar aku terduduk di tempat tidur, berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk melawan kantuk yang begitu berat.

"Bangun dan minum kopi. Ayo bangun, Perempuan Malas…" sepasang tangan menarik tanganku, memaksaku bangun dari tempat tidur, sementara aku masih terlalu enggan untuk membuka mata, dia malah membimbing langkahku keluar dari kamar. Dia mendudukkanku di kursi konter, aku bisa melihat kaki kursi yang tinggi dengan mata terbuka separuh. Aku yang tidak cukup rajin untuk duduk tegak, malah ia tegakkan dan menjadikan dadanya sebagai sandaranku.

"Kopi kesukaan Nona Kallen," bisiknya dan di tanganku langsung terasa hangat yang begitu nyaman. Aku tersadar sepenuhnya, dan efek wangi kopi mengembalikan seluruh tenagaku dalam seketika. Aku mencondongkan tubuh dan menghirup wangi kopi dalam-dalam sebelum menyeruputnya sekali, lalu sekali lagi untuk memuaskan hasrat dari dalam hatiku.

"Enak?"

"Sangat!" jawabku cepat, dan aku baru sadar sepertinya ada yang janggal. Siapa yang sekarang berada di belakangku dengan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangku, sementara aku menyesap kopi kesukaanku yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh… Gino?

"Jangan cepat panik, habiskan dulu kopimu. Hmm?" Dia semakin rapat saat aku berusaha menghindari tangannya. Entah mengapa ini terasa begitu nyaman, aku tidak mengerti dengan hatiku sendiri, ini… ini… ini hanya terasa begitu benar dan sepantasnya.

"Gino…" desisku dengan bibir menempel di pinggir cangkir kesayanganku.

"Hmm?" Gino bersenandung di telingaku, karena dagunya bersandar di pundakku dengan nyamannya. Dia menggelisut di sana, hingga napasnya menyapa leherku, seketika jantungku berdebar begitu keras, napasku pun jadi tidak teratur karena canggung yang merambat hingga wajahku, dan aku yakin sekali pasti sekarang wajahku sudah memerah tak karuan.

"Lepaskan aku atau ku tendang kau keluar!" ancamku tetap dengan nada tenang dan terkendali.

"Ow. Ok, _sorry_, aku terlalu terbawa suasana!" Gino mengangkat tangan dan mundur menjauh hingga beberapa meter, tapi aku masih mendengar dia tertawa senang saat meninggalkanku di konter sementara ia menuju ruang tengah dan menyalakan televisi.

"Cepat mandi, Kallen. Sudah siang, nanti terlambat!" serunya memperingatkanku yang sedang asik menikmati kopi.

"Aku tahu!" jawabku tenang dan kembali menyesap cairan berwarna hitam kental itu perlahan.

Ah, nikmatnya kopi ini….

.

.

"Pagi, Pak Gino."

"Hai, Kallen."

Aku membalas sapaan rekan satu kantorku sekenanya, dan Gino yang berjalan beriringan denganku malah menyapa semua orang dengan semangat paginya yang luar biasa. Entah mengapa aku merasa pagi ini terlihat berbeda, jauh lebih bersemangat dibanding sebelumnya. Dia bahkan menyapa orang yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia kenal. Bayangkan saja, dia menyapa pelaksana riset lapangan. Kapan dia pernah bertemu mereka? Apa Gino memang sok kenal.

"Pagi, Kallen. Ow, kau datang bersama Gino?"

Ah, tidak! Milly yang sepertinya paling peka dengan hal seperti ini langsung sadar ada kejanggalan dalam kebersamaan aku dan Gino pagi ini. Aku baru hendak menjawab, tapi Gino menangkap pundakku cepat dan kepalanya tiba-tiba saja muncul dari belakangku, terjulur dengan anggunnya.

"Aku menginap di tempat Kallen semalam," ucapnya yang langsung melirikku, memintaku ikut menyetujui pernyataannya. Sontak aku melotot dan hampir membungkam mulut besarnya dengan tinjuku.

"Kalian bersama semalam?" jerit Milly lepas kendali.

"Bukan seperti itu!" seruku lebih keras, menarik perhatian seisi kantor hingga semua kepala yang menghuni lantai tiga menoleh padaku.

"Dia diusir dari rumahnya, tapi malah lari ke rumahku, jadi aku berbaik hati memberikannya tempat bermalam. Tapi hanya semalam, jadi jangan salah paham!" tandasku sebelum beranjak dari tengah ruangan menuju meja kerjaku.

Panas sekali rasanya, karena tatapan orang-orang seperti menuduh padaku. Sebenarnya yang korban disini aku, kenapa jadi aku yang mereka sorot? Aneh sekali sih dunia ini.

"Oh, begitu." Milly baru ber-oh ria setelah semua orang duduk kembali ke kursi mereka, menerima penjelasanku. Lama sekali sih pemahaman otaknya bekerja?

"Pagi!" Suzaku muncul sambil menguap lebar.

"Pagi, Suzaku," balasku.

"Pagi Suzaku..." ucap Milly senang, tapi Suzaku melengos begitu saja melewati Milly yang tersenyum semanis madu padanya. Diaterlihat sangat kelelahan, tapi Milly yang seharusnya paling gencar mendekati Suzaku malah tetap di tempat dan beralih pada Gino.

"Lalu kau akan tinggal dimana?" tanya Milly pada Gino yang masih berdiri gagu.

"Emm, aku akan cari setelah pulang kerja nanti," jawab Gino tanpa beban. Dia memang tidak seharusnya merasa berbeban menjadi seorang _homeless_, tidak seperti aku yang mungkin akan kelimpungan kalau tidak memiliki rumah untuk pulang. Keluarga Weinberg cukup terkenal, dan aku tidak akan heran kalau mereka memiliki kemampuan finansial yang bagus, Gino bisa saja menyewa apartemen mewah untuk dia tinggali. Tapi permasalahan untuknya bukanlah uang, tapi memang hobinya merepotkan orang lain, khususnya aku.

Pekerjaan hari ini cukup menyita waktu dan tenaga. Kami menerima permintaan program iklan untuk semen bangunan yang beberapa waktu lalu mengalami penurunan drastis karena kehilangan kepercayaan masyarakat. Produk mereka diklaim jelek karena sempat menurunkan mutu untuk menekan harga. Sekarang setelah mereka mengembalikan keaslian mutunya, sudah tidak ada konsumen yang percaya pada produk mereka. Dan menjadi tugas kami, membuat iklan yang bisa membangkitkan, bahkan membangun kepercayaan masyarakat lagi untuk membeli produk mereka.

"Habislah sudah!" gerutuku sambil melempar pulpen di tanganku ke meja. Aku hampir putus asa membuat riset data yang keseluruhan hanya berisi komplain dan keluhan para pelanggan, karena sebelum mereka kehilangan pelangganpun produk mereka tidak terlalu bagus.

"Jangan patah semangat begitu. Aku dan Milly tergantung pada hasil risetmu, Kallen." Suzaku merajuk dari kubikalnya. Pria bermata hijau itu berseru dari tempat kerjanya, dia tahu aku sedang pusing membuat data.

"Kau jangan malah menambah beban Kallen, Suzaku!" seru Milly yang masih sibuk mengetik di laptopnya. Hari ini kami semua harus kerja extra untuk menyelesaikan proyek ini agar bisa selesai sesuai _deadline_.

"Kalian tidak makan malam dulu?" Gino yang baru keluar dari ruangannya menepuk bahuku sok akrab. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu agar ia menurunkan tangannya, untungnya dia jadi lebih peka dengan penolakanku. Aku senang mendapati hal itu, jadi dia bisa jaga jarak.

"Aku sudah pesan, mungkin sebentar lagi sampai," jawab Milly.

"Lalu aku?" Gino melirikku, bertanya lewat sorot matanya.

"Tenang saja, kami sudah pesan untukmu juga," kata Suzaku.

"Terima kasih ya. Kau memang baik, tidak seperti asistenku yang tidak pernah perhatian padaku."

"Justru Kallen yang mengingatkanku untuk memesankan untukmu juga," jawab Suzaku cepat, dan ini justru membuat Gino menatapku dengan alis berkerut, aku membalasnya dengan mengangkat daguku, menantangnya yang masih menatapku tidak percaya.

"Oh, Kallen. Kau manis sekali…" gumam Gino yang tiba-tiba memeluk leherku dari samping.

"Lepas! Aku tidak bisa bernapas, Gino!" seruku, Gino otomatis menurunkan tangannya dan nyengir lebar padaku.

"Maaf, maaf!" ucapnya penuh penyesalan. Dia menarik kursi menganggur di kubikal sebelahku, dan memaksa meminta tempat di sampingku, aku sampai harus bergeser.

"Bagaimana datanya?" Dia mengambil mouseku, menggeser _cursor_ hingga bagian akhir tampilan data dan _browsing_ku.

"Separah ini ya?" gumamnya sambil menggaruk dagunya yang bersih.

"Aku sudah mencari ke semua tempat, bahkan aku menelepon beberapa orang pelanggan tetap mereka. Tapi saat aku tanyakan mengenai keunggulan produk sebelum kualitas produk menurun, tidak ada satupun jawaban dari mereka," keluhku seraya mengucek mata yang terasa begitu perih. Sudah sepuluh jam lebih aku melototi layar, bahkan aku lupa membawa obat tetes mataku.

"Jangan dikucek. Aku ada obat tetes mata di mejaku, kau ambil sana," desis Gino yang mengklik beberapa tampilan data yang masih dalam daftar seleksiku.

Aku tidak banyak komentar, langsung bangun dan berjalan menuju ruangan Gino. _Stopper_ pintu agak berdecit saat aku mendorong pintu, aku melihat obat tetes mata yang isinya masih setengah itu tergeletak di meja. Aku melirik layar laptop Gino yang menampilkan _screen saver_, dia memasang _slide picture_. Aku tidak merasa aneh sama sekali dengan pilihan metode _screen saver_nya, tapi yang membuatku kaget, dia memasang foto-foto saat kami masih bersama.

Dia masih menyimpan semua foto ini sementara aku sudah membumihanguskan semuanya. Karena aku begitu ingin menghapus semua kenanganku bersamanya.

Aku meraih benda yang aku cari dan langsung memakainya, hanya dua tetes di tiap mata sudah memberikan efek yang lebih dari cukup. Aku pun kembali ke mejaku, Gino tengah menelepon dari _line_ telepon di mejaku.

"Ah iya, justru kami ingin bertanya. Ok, baiklah. Bisa diperjelas mengenai detailnya?"

Jeda sejenak, dan aku menarik kursi untuk aku duduki lagi. Gino tersenyum padaku, sementara dia mendengarkan dengan baik seseorang di seberang teleponnya. Dia meraih pulpen yang tadi aku lempar, dan mencatat sesuatu di kertas noteku.

"Ok, ya, lalu?"

Dia terus mencatat dan selang beberapa menit kemudian dia mengangguk dalam.

"Baiklah, terima kasih atas informasinya. Bisa kita bertemu lain waktu?" ucap Gino yang kembali menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ok, sampai jumpa kalau begitu." Gino meletakkan gagang telepon, sontak aku melontarkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Siapa?"

"Pelanggan pertama yang menemukan penurunan mutu produk. Aku hanya merasa dia kunci dari semuanya, dan benar saja. Dia termasuk orang yang berpengaruh di dunia bisnis, karena itu dia bisa memberikan imbas yang cukup besar untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan masyarakat pada produk ini."

"Apa rencanamu, Pak Manager?" tanyaku yang mulai tertarik dengan pola berpikirnya yang sangat tidak aku kira. Ternyata dia sangat cerdas, dia bisa dengan mudah mencari sumber permasalahan dan kembali menyusun semuanya dengan mudah. Aku akui posisinya sebagai manager.

"Menurutmu?" dia menyandarkan dagunya di tangannya yang bertumpu pada permukaan meja. Ini sudut 45 derajat yang selalu menjadi andalannya dalam menaklukan hati wanita. Jujur dia memang terlihat lebih tampan dari sudut pandang ini.

Aku mengangkat bahu tanda tidak memiliki jawaban. "Kau yang jelaskan padaku, kau kan managerku," jawabku seraya tersenyum, dan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, membuat kami berdua bertukar pandang.

"Ah, Kallen. Kau manis sekali kalau seperti ini…" ujarnya dengan tawa renyah, aku menjawabnya dengan satu senyuman manis.

"Hei.. hei… kalian ini apa-apaan sih? Mau tebar kemesraan di depanku ya?" Milly tiba-tiba muncul dari kubikal di seberangku, dia menypitkan mata menatap aku dan Gino bergantian.

"Tidak, kami memang mesra. Iya kan, Kallen?" bisik Gino dengan tangan menyentuh pipiku.

"Ya, tapi dalam mimpi!" tandasku yang langsung mengambil alih laptopku darinya. Kontan Milly tertawa begitu keras melihat sikapku ini.

"Hah, lagi-lagi…" keluh Suzaku sambil menghela napas keras-keras.

"Ok, kita lanjutkan pekerjaan ini!" seru Gino yang menunjukkan catatannya padaku, dan menjelaskan rencana yang telah ia susun.

Kami terpaksa tinggal di kantor hingga lebih dari tengah malam, tidak sadar kalau hari sudah berganti karena terlalu sibuk menyusun proposal program iklan kami. Gino mengambil segelas kopi untuknya sendiri, tapi tidak menyediakannya untukku. Dia sengaja meminum kopi, karena dia harus tetap sadar ketika mengendarai mobilnya nanti.

"Aku pulang bersama Suzaku," kata Milly sambil menguap lebar. Dia menepuk bahu Suzaku yang tampaknya hampir KO.

"Kau yakin bisa menyetir? Kau terlihat sangat lelah," kataku memastikan, mata Suzaku terlihat layu sekali.

"Bisa, lagi pula rumahku dan Milly jauh lebih dekat dari kalian. Aku justru cemas pada kalian."

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah segar lagi kok, kan ada Kallen di sampingku," celetuk Gino senang.

"Dasar playboy. Sudah dini hari seperti ini masih saja menggombal!" respon Milly dengan bibir mencibir.

"Iya, iya. Ya sudah, sampai nanti." Aku mengangkat tangan untuk melambai pada mereka.

Aku dan Gino masuk ke mobil _sport_ Gino yang hanya bisa diduduki dua orang penumpang. Aku duduk dengan nyaman, bersandar sepenuhnya dan berharap bisa tidur sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Sabuk pengaman, Kallen." Aku baru sadar, namun saat aku membuka mata, aku malah mendapati wajah Gino yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti karena dia tengah menarik sabuk pengaman di seberangnya, dan mengaitkannya. Aku sampai harus menahan napas agar tidak lepas kendali.

Tidak banyak bicara lagi Gino menyalakan mobil dari kontaknya, menggas beberapa kali untuk memanaskan mesin mobilnya, setelah cukup yakin dia baru memasukkan gigi.

Sampai pertengahan perjalanan aku masih sanggup membuka mata, namun melihat jalanan yang monoton, mataku seperti dibelai-belai untuk segera tertutup. Gino berkata agar aku tidur saja, dan akan membangunkanku saat kami sampai nanti. Aku pun menurut dan memejamkan mata.

Aku bisa dengan cepat terlelap kalau sudah kelelahan seperti ini. Dalam kegelapan yang menelanku, aku masih bisa merasakan detak jantung yang lebih cepat dari normal ketika Gino berada begitu dekat denganku tadi. Aku akui hatiku tidak sepenuhnya bisa lepas dari sosoknya yang selalu saja mampu memberikan pengaruh besar padaku. Dia pria pertama dalam hidupku, dan telah memberikan satu titik yang begitu membekas dalam hidupku. Senang, sedih, tawa dan tangis, semuanya pernah aku alami selama mengenalnya.

Aku melihat saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, berlanjut pada saat kami mulai menjalin hubungan, menghabiskan waktu bersama, hingga kami kena marah oleh Mr. Weinberg karena sudah bermain tanpa mengenal waktu. Bukan pacaran romantis yang kami lewati dengan bermesraan, tapi kami banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan, mengelilingi tempat yang biasa kami lewati. Mencari sesuatu yang bebeda, seperti bertualang di tempat yang tak asing, namun membuat kami kaget saat mendapati hal yang berbeda di sana. Mengunjungi tempat yang belum pernah kami datangi, selalu menemukan hal baru. Selama bersama Gino semua terlalu berwarna, terlalu cerah.

"Kallen… Kallen… kita sudah sampai."

Aku membuka mata seketika, kelebatan bayangan dan kenangan dalam benakku menghilang seketika. Rupanya aku sudah bermimpi.

"Atau kau mau aku gendong?" tanyanya dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Aku keluar dari kursi penumpang dan langsung berjalan menuju bangunan apartemen.

Setelah sampai ke depan pintu apartemen, aku meraih kunci dari saku celanaku, dan mendorong pintu hingga terbuka.

"Kallen, aku menumpang lagi ya? Nanti aku bayar sewa deh. Aku belum dapat tempat lain untuk bermalam," ucap Gino yang mengekorku.

"Terserah kau saja, aku sudah ngantuk!" gumamku seraya melempar kunci ke mangkuk kristal bening yang ada di ruang tengah, tempat aku biasa meletakkan kunci.

"Selamat tidur," ucap Gino sebelum aku menutup pintu kamar dan membanting badan di tempat tidur hangat dan nyaman milikku.

Hah, tidak perlu membersihkan diri malam ini. Aku terlalu ngantuk.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

:-:-:**Nakki**:-:-:

07-05-2012


	4. Burning in Jealous

_Disclaimer : I Don't Own Code Geass_

_Warning : AU, Typo, Maybe OOC_

_._

_._

_._

_**Please, Go Away...**_

_**Pairing : Kallen & Gino**_

_**Author : Nakki**_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Burning in Jealous<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**.**_

Waktu kerja yang tidak mengenal ampun membuatku tidak bisa bergerak banyak dari tempat kerja. Selalu saja seharian duduk di depan laptop, menyambinya dengan bertelepon ke beberapa klien, menyusun jadwal untuk pertemuan karena harus mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya untuk data kami.

Kalau tidak duduk seharian di depan laptop, ya keluar kantor untuk bertemu klien. Hari-hari yang lelah menyerang divisi ku dan divisi Milly, ini sungguh melelahkan. Hanya Gino yang terlihat masih memiliki semangat tinggi untuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan proyek ini. Dia sangat optimis, dan aku menyadari semangatnya turut menular pada kami yang sering kali _down_ di saat terlalu lelah. Kopi yang selalu ia sajikan untukku pun sangat membantuku menghadapi saat-saat paling menyebalkan.

Sudah lewat dua minggu kami mengerjakan proyek ini, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda pencerahan yang cepat, semua pergerakan sangat lambat, data sulit sekali untuk dikumpulkan, bahkan beberapa klien kami mendadak membatalkan janji bertemu karena rencana mendadak yang mereka usung sebagai alasan pembatalan.

"Mau makan dulu?" tanya Gino saat kami sampai di area parkir apartemen. Sudah jam sebelas malam, dan kami belum makan malam, tapi aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perutku.

"Tidak usah, aku ingin cepat-cepat tidur." Aku mengusap wajah untuk menyegarkan diri yang hendak turun mobil.

Gino membukakan pintu untukku dan aku keluar dengan setengah sadar, mataku malas sekali terbuka. Kami masuk ke apartemen dengan langkah lunglai bercampur gerakan mulut yang menguap tanpa henti.

"Segelas susu kocok sepertinya harus untuk mengisi perutmu," kata Gino yang langsung menuju pantry.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak perlu apa-apa selain tidur."

Gino menyambar tanganku yang hendak masuk kamar, dia menarikku untuk duduk di kursi konter. Aku tidak banyak protes, aku duduk menyandarkan kepalaku di permukaan konter, terpejam sepenuhnya sementara Gino tetap bersikeras membuat susu kocok, aku mendengar benda-benda berdenting, tapi mataku terlalu berat untuk ku buka.

"Ini, habiskan!" Gino mengarahkan tanganku memegang gelas susu hangat, aku meneguknya habis tanpa banyak pertimbangan. Rasa susunya enak, aku tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk menghabiskannya, karena sama sekali tidak berbau amis. Aku ke kamar mandi dan menggosok gigi sebelum terkapar di tempat tidur.

"Selamat tidur," kata Gino seraya menarik selimut untuk menutupi badanku.

"Ehm, selamat tidur," jawabku seraya menarik napas.

Lampu kamar padam seketika, dan pintu kamar tertutup rapat.

Aku sadar Gino sudah tinggal di apartemenku lebih lama dari waktu yang telah kami perjanjikan, tapi jujur saja kehadirannnya di sisiku sangat membantuku. Aku yang selalu kesulitan untuk bangun pagi, selalu ia paksa bangun dan yang terpenting aku bisa mengecap kopi kesukaanku sebelum berangkat kerja. Secangkir kopi yang sangat berpengaruh pada setiap hariku, seolah kopi itu adalah doping untukku.

Aku, hatiku dan seluruh diriku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Gino.

* * *

><p>Tidak ada deadline untuk pengerjaan proyek ini dari customer kami, tapi aku tahu customer tidak akan membiarkan kami berlarut-larut menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini. Penentuan akhir pekerjaan ini adalah pertemuan kami dengan pelanggan kunci produk ini. Aku sudah berdandan cukup rapi untuk menemui klien yang aku dengar sangat <em>perfect<em>, dan menjunjung tinggi kesan pertama ini. Gino sudah membuat data riset yang cukup untuk mengetahui karakter orang ini.

"Siap?" tanya Gino saat kami akan keluar dari lift untuk menemui orang yang bernama Xing Ke ini.

"Apa aku terlihat belum siap untukmu?"

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik untukku," jawab Gino seraya tersenyum lebar. Aku tidak menjawab gombalannya dan langsung menatap ke depan lagi.

Begitu keluar dari lift kami di sapa seorang petugas dengan seragam resmi pengamanan. Wow, orang ini sepertinya sangat penting sampai seperti ini proses pengamanannya.

"Nona Kallen dan Tuan Gino?" tanyanya, dan kami menunjukkan kartu pengenal perusahaan kami. Sang petugas mengangguk, menunjukkan jalan yang menggiring kami menuju ruang sang klien.

"Pak, tamu Anda sudah tiba," ucap sang petugas seraya mempersilahkan kami masuk.

Kami masuk dan berdiri di depan seorang pria yang sedang asik menyentuh layar ipadnya, dia mengangkat sedikit pandangannya dari layar, melirik kami sekenanya. Tapi saat matanya sampai padaku, dia menegakkan kepala dan memberi senyum samar.

Sosok Xing Ke adalah potret pria pebisnis kelas atas. Dia berambut hitam panjang hingga mencapai pinggang, tatapan matanya tajam menilai, garis wajahnya tajam, dan yang paling membuatku takut adalah karakternya -yang aku ketahui dari data Gino- sebagai sosok yang jarang tersenyum, tapi sekarang ia jelas-jelas tersenyum pada kami. Ada apa ini?

"Silahkan duduk," ucapnya sambil menunjuk sofa di tengah ruangan elegan dengan dominasi warna hitam.

"Maaf sebelumnya Nona Kallen Kouzuki, apa rambut Anda berwarna merah asli?" tanya pria itu dengan mata menilai kembali.

Aku mengangguk dalam, melirik Gino yang ikut bingung.

"Sungguh indah. Benar-benar seorang Kouzuki," komentar Xing Ke sambil tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Apa maksud Anda?" aku mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti. Tapi dia seperti tidak memberi kesempatan padaku untuk mengajukan pertanyaan apa-apa lagi, terlebih lagi aku pun tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk itu. Tapi kenapa dia berkata seperti itu? Apa dia mengenal keluargaku?

Dia langsung mengarahkan kami agar langsung masuk ke pokok permasalahan, dan tidak ku sangka, Xing Ke menjawab pertanyaan kami dengan sangat baik, tidak seperti dugaanku. Dia sangat kooperatif, dan terang-terangan mengakui bahwa ia memang mengatakan ke beberapa koleganya untuk tidak menggunakan produk semen itu karena mutunya tidak terjamin. Bahasanya sangat halus, tapi itu justru mampu menghancurkan satu industri sendiri.

Kami menyelesaikan pembicaraan hanya dalam setengah jam.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas informasinya, Tuan Xing Ke," ucap Gino seraya menjabat tangan pebisnis muda itu. Aku tidak melihat ada jarak usia yang jauh antara kami dengannya, dia terlihat sedikit lebih dewasa memang, mungkin kami berbeda tiga atau empat tahun. Tapi sebagai seorang pebisnis muda, dia terbilang sangat berhasil dibanding aku dan Gino.

"Ini kartu nama kami, mohon agar Anda tidak keberatan jika kami menghubungi kembali sewaktu-waktu," kata Gino seraya menyerahkan kartu bisnisnya.

"Tidak masalah." Xing Ke menerima kartu Gino, dan dia sempat melirikku sebelum mengantongi kartu bisnis Gino.

Kami keluar ruangan dan kembali diantar sang petugas.

"Ternyata cukup lancar," kataku saat kami berada di lift.

"Aku tidak suka caranya menatapmu. Ku kira hanya aku yang tertarik pada perempuan dengan rambut berwarna merah," kata Gino dengan mata menatap lampu lift yang menunjukkan lantai di mana kami berada.

"Aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh," responku. Aku terdiam dan mengingat kembali, memang tidak ada yang aneh kok. Yah, selain senyumnya yang terlalu murah.

"Hanya sesama pria yang bisa memahami apa yang mereka rasakan," ujar Gino agak emosi.

"Terserah kau, lagi pula tidak ada pengaruhnya padaku," tandasku sebelum kami melangkah keluar menuju lobby.

Gino masih memasang wajah kesalnya, tapi aku cuek saja melangkah.

"Gino?"

Aku berbalik mendengar suara seorang perempuan menyebut nama Gino. Gino yang berdiri beberapa langkah dariku tengah berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang indah sepinggang. Dia terlihat sangat senang dan tiba-tiba saja memeluk Gino.

"Apa kabarmu?" ucap perempuan itu seraya melepas pelukannya.

"Baik, Shirley. Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini?" tanya Gino yang sepertinya sudah lupa sepenuhnya padaku.

"Aku bekerja di sini, sebagai sekretaris. Baru dua bulan sih," jawab perempuan bernama Shirley itu. Dia sepertinya kenalan Gino yang aku tidak kenal, dia bukan teman sekolah kami.

"Oh, sebentar." Gino menoleh padaku, dia memberi isyarat agar aku mendekat, dan untuk memenuhi tindak kesopanan aku menghampirinya.

"Ini Kallen, rekan kerjaku."

"Hallo," sapaku seraya melambai bersahabat.

"Oh, hai. Aku Shirley, teman satu kampus Gino," jelasnya dengan senyum lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang baru saja kalian temui?" tanya Shirley, menatap aku dan Gino bergantian.

"Direktur Utama, Xing Ke," jawab Gino tanpa sapaan hormat sekalipun.

"Oh, kalian dari Lamperouge Enterprise?" ucap Shirley agak terkejut.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Oh, andai saja aku tahu kau yang akan datang Gino. Karena aku yang menyusun jadwal Mr. Xing Ke, ku kira siapa yang akan datang."

"Kau sekretaris Xing Ke?" tanya Gino hampir menjatuhkan dagunya ke lantai.

"Iya, kenapa?" Shirley yang sekarang tampak bingung.

"Tidak, semua hanya kebetulan yang sangat baik. Bisa aku minta kartu namamu, dan bantu aku untuk mengatur pertemuan dengan direkturmu itu, agak susah meminta waktunya. Aku sedang melakukan riset untuk perusahaanku, jadi perlu banyak bertemu dengannya hingga proyek ini benar-benar selesai," jelas Gino dan Shirley dengan mudah menyerahkan kartu namanya.

"Apapun untuk teman terbaikku," kata Shirley seraya tersenyum.

"Kau bisa saja," kata Gino dengan wajah merona.

Wah, sepertinya aku sudah menjadi orang luar dalam pembicaraan ini. Aku memilih untuk pergi deh, kalau ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertemuan kami barusan. Aku melihat kedekatan Gino dengan perempuan bernama Shirley ini sepertinya cukup dekat, mungkin saja Gino pernah menaklukan perempuan ini sebelumnya. Bahkan wajah Gino bisa merona dengan sangat mudah saat perempuan ini bicara. Sungguh mencengangkan melihat Gino yang merona. Dia seorang playboy sejati yang sepertinya tidak pernah menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan merona seperti ini.

"Kapan-kapan kita bicara lagi. Sampai jumpa," kata Shirley seraya melambai mengejar lift yang terbuka.

Aku dan Gino melambai padanya, Gino antusias sementara aku malas sekali rasanya untuk sekedar mengangkat tangan.

"Kalian terlihat akrab sekali," kataku sambil melangkah menuju area parkir.

"Nada bicaramu seperti sedang cemburu saja," respon Gino seraya tersenyum meledek.

"Cemburu? Yang benar saja! Aku hanya berkomentar, kalau begitu aku tarik kata-kataku," ucapku cepat, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan dadaku berdegub kencang, seperti mengkhianati hatiku sendiri.

"Aku cukup mengenalinya, Kallen. Tidak perlu berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Iya, iya. Sudah! Semakin terlihat jelas, tahu," gelak Gino dengan tangan membukakan pintu mobil untukku.

Aku tidak lagi membalasnya, aku memilih diam dan meredam degub jantungku.

* * *

><p>Perkembangan riset kami cukup baik minggu ini, dan seperti schedule yang sudah aku susun dengan Gino. Waktu kami satu bulan, agar Milly dan Suzaku bisa menyelesaikan sisanya dalam dua minggu,dan kami masih memiliki dua minggu lagi untuk finishing serta review kembali kesalahan-kesalahan yang mungkin terjadi.<p>

"Ok, aku pikir ini sudah cukup. Kita tidak perlu bergadang malam ini, dan akhir minggu ini bisa santai sedikit. Proposal sudah selesai, hanya tinggal satu hal yang harus kita lakukan."

"Apa?" tanyaku seraya mengangkat wajah dari layar laptop.

"Meminta Xing Ke menjadi bintang dalam iklan kali ini."

"Kau sudah gila?" selorohku tidak percaya.

Gino mengangkat bahunya pasrah, tidak meminta pilihan lain dariku.

"Mengembalikan kepercayaan kolega yang telah ia pengaruhi hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Xing Ke sendiri, karena dia sumber utamanya," jawab Gino santai.

"Ada benarnya sih!" celetuk Suzaku.

"Tuh kan, dari divisi lain saja setuju denganku. Masa' kau tidak setuju," kata Gino yang memasang wajah kecewa.

"Bukannya aku tidak setuju, tapi bagaimana cara memintanya? Bisa-bisa kau diminta bersujud di depannya. Dia pria arogan, Gino!" tegasku.

"Kallen benar tuh!" Milly jadi tim suksesku sekarang.

"Kita harus minta pertolongan Shirley," kata Gino cepat.

"Siapa dia?" Milly beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekatiku.

"Sekretaris Xing Ke, sekaligus teman kuliah Gino," jawabku sambil melirik Gino yang jelas-jelas tengah mendengus bangga atas relasi yang telah ia bangun. "Teman baik malah!" tambahku.

Gino langsung meraih ponselnya, dia sampai pergi ke ruangannya sendiri untuk menelepon perempuan bernama Shirley itu. Dari kaca ruangan yang transparan aku melihat Gino yang tertawa lebar dan berkali-kali tergelak. Malas aku jadinya.

"Teman baik seperti apa sih?" cecar Milly yang menyikutku.

"Mana aku tahu!" tandasku.

"Tidak perlu sengit begitu dong, Kallen. Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak!" jawabku cepat.

"Tapi terlihat dari wajahmu," ledek Milly seraya mencubit pipiku. Sontak aku kembali berpikir, mungkinkah aku cemburu? Semudah itu aku sudah jatuh lagi dalam pesona Gino? Aku tidak percaya, ini pasti hanya perasaan sesaat, tidak mungkin aku benar-benar kembali mencintai Gino.

Gino keluar dari ruangannya, dengan memberikan kode jempol tangan kanannya yang terangkat.

Dia berhasil.

Aku tidak heran dia bisa melakukannya, lidahnya kan tajam sekali untuk melakukan hal-hal nego dan lobby seperti ini. Dasar Playboy!

* * *

><p>Akhir pekan akhirnya tiba, aku senang sekali bisa tidur lebih lama. Aku tidur Jum'at malam jam sepuluh dan baru bangun jam sepuluh di Sabtu pagi. Sekujur badanku kaku, tapi cukup nyaman menikmati waktu istirahat yang genap dua belas jam. Aku membuka jendela kamar dan menghirup udara menjelang siang yang sudah tidak telalu segar. Dari beranda aku melihat pemandangan di jalan lengang di bawahku, taman di samping bangunan apartemen penuh dengan anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain bersama keluarga mereka. Rasa rinduku pada Kak Naoto datang seketika, aku ingat kami sering bermain lempar bola baseball di taman itu, tapi saat-saat itu tidak akan kembali. Kak Naoto telah pergi meninggalkanku.<p>

"Pagi, Putri Tidur!"

Aku menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Gino berdiri di beranda seberangku, tepat dari balokn kamar Kak Naoto, aku melihat Gino yang tersenyum manis di bawah balutan cahaya matahari pagi, rambut pirangnya terlihat menyala dan bergerak dengan sangat indah. Tanpa ku sadari aku membalas senyumnya yang seperti ikut mempengaruhiku.

"Pagi juga. Bagaimana tidurmu hari ini?" tanyaku yang berjalan ke pinggir balkon terdekat ke balkon Gino. Gino ikut mengambil arah yang sama untuk mendekatiku.

"Sangat nyenyak, dan kau tahu? Aku memimpikanmu."

"Oh ya? Tentang apa?" kataku sambil bertopang dagu di besi pembatas balkon.

"Saat-saat kita masih bersama," jawabnya, membalas sorot mataku penuh.

"Apakah itu begitu penting untukmu?" tanyaku tanpa menghapus senyum.

"Sangat. Setelah bertahun-tahun aku menyadari betapa bodohnya aku telah memilih jalan yang salah, meninggalkanmu adalah kesalahan fatal dalam hidupku. Bahkan membuatmu kembali ke pelukanku saja begitu sulit."

"Jadi kau hanya ingin memelukku?"

"Itu hanya istilah, Kallen. Kau benar-benar tidak menghargai pilihan kata-kataku ya?" balasnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Siapa yang mau percaya kata-kata playboy sepertimu?" balasku seraya menjulurkan lidah meledeknya, dan aku pun beranjak dari beranda. Hendak ke pantry untuk memenuhi kebutuhan perutku yang terus saja menabuh genderang untuk diisi.

Aku sampai di pantry dan langsung meneguk air mineral banyak-banyak, baik untuk kesehatan, sekaligus untuk menahan perut karena aku belum menyiapkan apapun untuk ku santap, bahkan sudah hampir makan siang.

"Kau mau buat makan siang?" tanya Gino yang kemudian muncul di belakangku tanpa satu suara pun. Aku tidak menjawabnya, masih memindai isi kulkas yang mungkin bisa aku olah sebagai kudapan.

"Makan kroket sepertinya bagus juga," gumamku seraya mengambil sekaleng kornet dari isi kulkas.

"Bagaimana kalau didampingi dengan sayuran?" komentar Gino yang ikut melongok isi kulkas.

"Boleh juga," kataku cepat.

Hari ini aku sudah mencanangkan pada diriku untuk tidak terlalu gencar melawan Gino. Dia sudah menjadi sosok yang begitu baik dan membantuku selama hari-hari sulit menyelesaikan proyek ini. Mungkin ini salah satu cara agar kami tidak terlalu tegang, dan ku rasa dia berhak mendapatkannya setelah ia berusaha begitu keras untuk meluluhkan hatiku.

"Aku sedang memasak nasi di rice cooker. Mungkin sebentar lagi matang," kata Gino seraya mengeluarkan bahan-bahan masakan yang akan kami masak, sementara aku meraih celemek dari gantungan. Dua buah langsung, satu untuk aku dan satu untuk Gino. Aku memerhatikan deretan bahan masakan yang terserbar di meja konter, ada wortel, kol, sawi hijau, udang, tepung, kornet yang tadi aku ambil dan beberapa bahan pelengkap yang lain.

"Ada yang kurang?" tanya Gino yang baru saja selesai memakai celemeknya.

"Sepertinya cukup, kau yang membersihkan sayuran ya. Aku siapkan adonan kroketnya." Aku meraih celemekku dan mengalungkannya di leher.

"Ok. Sini aku bantu." Gino menarik tali pinggang celemek, dan mengikatnya di pinggangku. "Terlalu kuat?" bisiknya di telingaku, dan aku menggeleng cepat. Sempat ku rasakan degub jantungku yang tak teratur saat merasakan napas hangat Gino di daun telingaku, tapi dengan cepat aku tepis.

"Ok, kita mulai!" sreu Gino seraya meraih pisau dan mulai mengupas wortel.

"Sayur apa yang akan kau masak?" tanyaku seraya mengambil wadah untuk membuat adonan.

"Capcay seafood," jawabnya seraya melirikku.

"Oh!"

Aku mengambil pisau untuk membersihkan daun bawang dari akar dan daun-daunnya yang layu, tapi tiba-tiba aku merasakan tangan yang sangat aku kenal meraih bahuku, memintaku untuk berdiri tegak. Aku menurut.

"Melihat rambutmu yang berjatuhan membuatku gerah! Sini aku ikat dulu," gumam Gino yang menyisir rambutku perlahan ke belakang, membentuknya menjadi satu kelompok dan mengikatnya dalam bentuk ekor kuda.

"Sudah," katanya.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sungguh-sungguh.

"Sama-sama. Euwh.. Kallen hari ini manis sekali deh!" pujinya sambil mencubit pipiku, aku hanya tertawa menyikapi tindakannya. Yah, aku memang telah menurunkan pertahanan diriku hari ini, hanya untuk mencairkan sedikit ketegangan syaraf berkat pekerjaan yang terlalu berat akhir-akhir ini.

Aku dan Gino memasak resep kami masing-masing, dan anehnya masakan kami bisa selesai di saat yang sama. Aku menyicipi sedikit capcay hasil tangan Gino, sama dengan Gino yang merasakan kroket olahanku. Setelah merasa cukup, kami menyajikan makanan kami di ruang tengah, bukan di meja makan, karena kami ingin makan sambil menonton tv, acara komedi pastinya.

Gino menyalakan tv dan mencari channel yang menyajikan acara yang kami cari sementara aku menyiapkan peralatan makan di meja ruang tengah. Dua jenis lauk, dan dua piring nasi lengkap dengan dua gelas air putih.

"Ini dia!" kata Gino setelah menemukan channelnya. Dia duduk di sebelahku seraya mengambil piring nasi dan memasukkan sayuran serta kroket ke piringnya, dia menyantapnya dengan lahap, sama denganku yang sudah terlewat lapar. Kami menyantap makanan kami diselingi tawa menggelitik melihat tingkah dan ocehan para comedian.

"Mau eskrim?" Gino menawarkan setelah kami selesai menyantap makanan kami. Aku mengangguk, eskrim bukan ide buruk juga di cuaca siang yang panas begini.

Kami sama-sama merapikan sisa agresi makan siang kami, aku mencuci piring yang hanya beberapa buah,dan peralatan masak kotor yang tak seberapa banyaknya. Gino memberi potongan buah di atas eskrim yang ia sajikan di mangkuk. Dia hanya membuat satu mangkuk?

"Sudah!" Gino membawa mangkuk besar berisi eskrim plus potongan buah ke ruang tengah, tidak lupa dua buah sendok berdiri tegak di sisi-sisi mangkok.

Aku mengeringkan tangan dan menghampirinya di sofa. Jarak kami begitu dekat, tapi aku tidak risih sama sekali. Aku seperti mengulang kembali masa-masa saat kami bersama dulu, dan saat aku bersandar di sofa sambil mengemut eskrim cokelat yang lumer di mulutku, aku tidak protes saat tangan Gino yang menganggur bergerak ke belakang kepalaku dan mulai mengusapnya penuh sayang.

Mata kami sama-sama tertuju pada layar tv sementara tangan kami sibuk menyendok eskrim dari mangkuk yang diletakkan di atas sofa, tepat di antara aku dan Gino.

Kami tertawa bersamaan saat seorang comedian melontarkan leluconnya lagi untuk meledek rekan sepanggungnya.

"Mereka lucu sekali!" komentarku sambil menyuap eskrim lagi.

"Tentu saja, siapa dulu yang memilih channel," jawab Gino dengan tawa bangganya.

"Dasar narsis kelas atas!" celetukku seraya memberikan sorot mata tajam padanya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" respon Gino yang ikut membalas sorot mata tajamku, tapi aku tidak menemukan aura sebal sama sekali di matanya. Aku malah melihat sorot mata jernih di mata birunya yang berbinar cerah. Dulu mata ini pernah begitu memesonaku, sekarang perasaanku begitu tidak jelas saat melihat matanya. Antara suka dan tidak suka, antara senang dengan sedih, semua serba abu-abu.

"Eskrimmu," ucap Gino yang langsung meletakkan sendoknya di mangkuk. Aku sudah menduga pasti makanku tak rapi, makanya aku langsung mengusap pinggir bibirku.

"Bukan di situ." Gino meraih wajahku dengan tangan kanannya, lalu mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke daguku, dia mengusap bagian bawah daguku perlahan.

"Ingat pertama kali kita berciuman?" bisiknya tanpa sekalipun melepas tangan maupun tatapannya dariku.

Aku menjawab lewat sorot mataku, tapi dengan cepat ingatan itu hadir di benakku. Saat itu kami sedang duduk di halaman belakang sekolah, meminum jus jeruk yang kami dapat dari kantin sebagai bonus atas prestasi kami di olahraga atletik. Kenangan itu kembali bermain dalam benakku, saat Gino menyambar jusku dan menyeruputnya hingga habis, aku protes keras dan memukulinya karena terlalu kesal, tapi lalu dia menarikku hingga jatuh menimpanya, di sanalah dia menciumku, lambat dan lembut, ciuman rasa jus jeruk. Ciuman pertamaku yang begitu manis bercampur asam jeruk.

"Aku ingin kembali ke saat-saat itu, Kallen. Dimana menyentuhmu bukanlah hal yang akan menyakitimu," bisiknya, mengembalikan seluruh diriku pada tatapan matanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" tanyaku, mencari kesungguhan di sorot matanya.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi itulah yang aku lihat dari matamu, Kallen."

"Kau ingin membuktikannya?" kataku menantangnya. Aku sudah terlanjur menurunkan semua perisaiku hari ini, jadi sekalian saja aku lakukan. Aku tidak akan melawan lagi, aku igin menguji diriku sendiri, apakah aku mampu menghapusnya dari hidupku? Apakah sentuhannya akan berpengaruh sama seperti lima tahun lalu?

Gino membelalak lebar, tampak tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku, tapi kemudian dia memperpendek jarak di antara kami.

"Jangan menantangku, Kallen. Kau bisa menyesal nantinya," bisiknya yang semakin mendekat, senyum manis terukir jelas di wajah bersihnya. Aku mengendikkan bahu sekali, dan membiarkannya yang semakin dekat, menyebrangi mangkuk eskrim di antara kami, dan aku memejamkan mata saat Gino memiringkan wajahnya dan perlahan menutup matanya.

Aku merasakan dengan jelas tekanan bibir Gino yang lembut di bibirku, lembut dan penuh keraguan. Dia membuka celah bibirnya dan mengatup bibir bawahku, aku terkesiap saat merasakan degub jantungku berubah dengan cepat, sepertinya jantungku akan melompat keluar saat merasakan betapa manisnya bibir Gino yang menyentuh bibirku. Entah ini manis eskrim atau memang manis dari bibir Gino yang tidak pernah aku lupakan. Rasa cokelat di mulutku bertambah saat Gino mendorong lidahnya masuk, menyapa lidahku dengan lambat.

Sekujur tubuhku lemas, panas menyerangku saat aku merasakan desakan hebat dari dalam diriku untuk membalas ciumannya. Tidak, ini salah, aku tidak boleh membalas ciumannya. Aku harusnya yakin bahwa hatiku telah cukup tersakiti hingga tidak bisa menerima sosok Gino kembali masuk dalam hidupku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kallen…" bisik Gino di atas bibirku. Aku merasakan mataku panas, air mataku turun seiring ciuman lembut Gino yang kembali di bibirku. Sudah cukup, aku menyerah, hatiku tidak bisa aku bohongi lagi. Aku masih mencintainya, aku pun membalas ciumannya, larut dalam kedekatan kami yang telah terenggut waktu.

Ciuman Gino semakin dalam dan intens, hingga aku benar-benar jatuh lemas dan tidak sadar telah terbaring sepenuhnya di sofa dengan Gino di atasku, memberikan ciuman panas yang panjang maupun yang pendek. Entah dia letakkan dimana mangkuk eskrim kami, karena tidak ada penghalang apapun di antara kami sekarang. Gino seperti tengah meluapkan semua perasaannya lewat ciumannya, dari putus asa, sedih, penyesalan, hingga kebahagiaan yang tidak aku ketahui sumbernya. Aku tidak berhenti meneteskan air mata, seolah seluruh gunung es dalam hatiku meleleh dan mengalirkan lewat mataku.

"Maafkan aku," bisik Gino di antara kecupannya.

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa memaafkannya atau tidak, semua terasa asing untukku. Aku terlarut dalam buaian Gino, mungkin untuk hari ini aku memang kalah. Ya, hanya hari ini aku akan kalah darinya.

Kami terbaring di sofa, membiarkan acara televisi yang sudah berubah menjadi discovery channel. Melewati detik yang berlalu dengan tangan Gino yang memelukku erat, dia mengusap air mataku, sementara aku membungkam mulut dan membiarkannya melakukan semua sikap lembutnya ini padaku. Dia menyibakkan rambut dari wajahku, membuat pandangan kami bertemu, dia menatap dalam ke mataku yang basah.

"Euwh… aku selalu kalah setiap kali melihat warna matamu," bisiknya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, dia bahkan sampai menyilangkan kakinya di atas kakiku, mengunciku sepenuhnya dalam penjara dekapannya, seolah takut aku akan pergi atau bahkan menghilang dari sisinya.

"Kallenku. Milikku. Bidadariku. Cintaku," gumamnya cepat, seperti sedang melafalkan mantra mujarab untuk meyakinkanku, dia mengecup dahiku dan kembali memelukku.

Aku membeku. Aku tidak ingin berpikir terlalu banyak di saat seperti ini. Aku ingin percaya kalau pria ini memang benar-benar mencintaiku, tapi aku juga takut kalau dia akan kembali menyakitiku seperti yang pernah dia lakukan dulu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Hari ini aku dan Gino akan menghadiri acara pembukaan kantor cabang baru Xing Ke, kami mendapat kartu pass dari Shirley –teman Gino yang cantik dan manis- dengan cara yang amat sangat mudah. Aku tidak terlalu banyak bertanya bagaimana Gino bisa dengan mudah melobby sekretaris itu, karena aku yakin Gino sudah berhasil menebar semua pesona playboynya pada Shirley. Jadilah kami sekarang berada di ballroom hotel mewah bernama China Palace, dan informasi yang aku terima, tempat ini juga adalah bagian dari pengelolaan bisnis Xing Ke.

Sekaya apa sih pria berambut hitam panjang itu?

Dia bahkan telah mengirimkan lomousin untuk menjemput kami, entah itu karena Shirley atau memang Xing Ke yang tahu bahwa kami akan mewawancarainya lebih lanjut.

Aku mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam berbahan sutra halus dengan model punggung terbuka tanpa lengan. Gaun ini sangat lembut dan membentuk lekuk tubuhku, hingga aku merasa begitu percaya diri menunjukkan diriku. Mungkin terdengar bodoh, tapi aku merasa jauh lebih cantik dengan mengenakan gaun ini. Sekedar informasi, gaun ini pun kiriman. Shirley yang khusus mengantarkan gaun dan setelan jas untuk aku dan Gino ke kantor kami. Milly yang pertama kali berteriak histeris saat aku membuka isi kotak kiriman, membuat semua penghuni kantin kantor menoleh karena suaranya yang sudah mirip drama pembunuhan.

"Gino? Kallen?"

Aku dan Gino yang sempat celingukan mencari orang yang kami kenal langsung menoleh kea rah datangnya suara. Shirley berjalan menghampiri kami dengan senyum terkembang. Wanita berambut pirang itu mengenakan gaun selutut dengan model sederhana namun entah mengapa terlihat cantik sekali membalut tubuhnya.

"Selamat malam," sapaku membalas senyumnya.

"Hai Shirley!" ucap Gino.

"Aku kira kalian tidak akan datang. Ayo, Direktur sudah menunggu kalian," kata Shirley yang langsung merentangkan tangannya untuk mempersilahkan kami mengikutinya.

Aku dan Gino bertukar pandang tidak mengerti. Ini sangat aneh, dalam acara sebesar ini, pria sekelas Xing Ke tengah menunggu kami? Jantungku langsung berdebar tak karuan, entah mengapa aku merasa ini bukan hal baik sama sekali. Bagaimana jika pria itu malah mencari kami untuk mematahkan semangat kami?

"Acara malam ini akan disiarkan langsung di stasiun televisi nasional. Aku jadi gugup sekali."

"Apa maksudnya?" bisikku pada Gino, tapi tidak sedikitpun memperlambat langkah kaki kami.

Gino mengendikkan bahu pertanda tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Pesta dansa malam ini pasti akan sangat meriah. Gino, maukah kau menjadi pasangan dansaku malam ini?" Shirley berbalik dan menatap Gino penuh harap. Aku hampir pingsan mendengarnya. Malam ini ada acara dansanya segala? Ampun, orang seperti apa sih Xing Ke itu?

"Emm, aku pikir itu…"

"Kallen sudah pasti akan memiliki pasangan dansa yang lain," potong Shirley, memberikan senyum lebarnya padaku, tapi aku membalasnya dengan sorot mata makin bingung.

"Nanti saja aku jelaskan. Aku tidak ingin dipecat karena terlambat mengantar kalian," kata Shirley lagi, menghentikan kata-kata yang sudah menggumpal di mulutku.

Kami berjalan menghampiri meja yang ditempatkan tepat di sebelah podium. Di sana aku langsung mendapati sosok Xing Ke dalam setelan jas semi formal, dia tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria berkaca mata dengan rambut perak, terlihat sangat serius sekaligus santai.

"Selamat malam. Tamu Anda sudah datang, Direktur," ucap Shirley sopan, mengumumkan kedatangan kami pada atasannya. Gino melirikku, dan tiba-tiba saja dia menggandeng tanganku. Aku menoleh padanya untuk memberikan sorot mata tajam, berani sekali dia melakukan ini. Namun Gino ya Gino, dia bahkan tidak melepasku sekalipun aku sudah membelalak lebar padanya.

"Kurasa kita pasangan untuk malam ini," bisik Gino tanpa absen dengan cengirannya.

"Tidak untuk malam ini ataupun malam-malam lainnya," tegasku seraya menarik tanganku darinya.

Aku merasakan tatapan tajam tepat menusukku, hingga perhatianku teralih dari Gino. Panas langsung merambat ke wajahku saat mataku bertemu dengan sorot mata tajam pria dingin di seberangku, Xing Ke.

"Selamat malam, Nona Kallen Kouzuki dan Tuan Gino Weinberg," ucap Xing Ke yang beranjak dari kursinya untuk menjabat tanganku dan Gino. Dia meremas tanganku lembut saat tangan kami bertemu, senyumnya merekah, dan aku bisa melihat raut kaget di wajah pria berambut perak yang sedetik lalu masih bicara dengan Xing Ke.

"Terima kasih atas undangannya," gumamku saat Xing Ke mempersilahkan aku duduk di kursi yang tadi dia duduki, dan memberi tempat pada Gino tepat di sebelah pria berkaca mata tadi, sementara Shirley duduk di sebelah Gino, tepat di antara aku dan Gino.

"Llyod, mereka adalah tim dari Lamperouge Enterprise," kata Xing Ke seraya duduk di sebelahku, bersebrangan dengan pria bernama Llyod.

"Oh, jadi ini Nona Kallen St-, maksudku Kallen Kouzuki?" pria bernama Llyod itu memperhatikanku dengan sangat seksama, seolah tengah memindai wajahku agar masuk dalam memorinya dengan baik.

"Salam kenal, Tuan Llyod…?"

"Oh, Llyod Asplund, tapi panggil aku dengan Llyod saja," jawabnya dengan senyum lebar mengembang, terlalu lebar hingga matanya menyipit. Suara pria ini bersenandung cerah dalam nada yang aneh, seolah dia selalu merasa senang sepanjang waktu.

"Baik, Tuan Llyod," ulangku secara resmi.

"Aku sengaja mengundang kalian untuk ku kenalkan dengan Llyod, karena dia salah satu pengguna produk yang sedang kalian riset," ucap Xing Ke, memberikan sorot matanya pada ku dan Gino.

"Kebetulan sekali, bisa kami melakukan tanya jawab nanti?" seloroh Gino bersemangat, dan Llyod langsung tertawa lebar, dia berkata, "Tentu saja!" dengan mengatupkan kedua tangan, terlihat sangat senang mendengar tawaran Gino.

Obrolan kami berlanjut, mulai dari selera hingga tempat kelahiran kami. Pria bernama Llyod terus mencecarku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menurutku agak kurang lazim ditanyakan kepada seseorang yang baru dikenal. Dia menanyakan bagaimana keluargaku, dimana aku tinggal dan dengan siapa. Lalu saat aku menyebut nama Kak Naoto dia seperti mendapat topic yang jauh lebih menarik perhatiannya, dia bertanya bagaimana keadaan Naoto, dan mau tidak mau aku menceritakan padanya kalau Kakakku telah meninggal dan aku tinggal sendiri karena orang tua kami sudah sejak lama meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

Xing Ke mendengarkan obrolanku dan Llyod dengan wajah yang sangat tenang, dia menatapku tiada jeda sedikitpun, sementara Gino duduk tak tenang saat obrolan kami menjurus pada hal yang sangat pribadi, yaitu mengenai orang tuaku yang telah meninggal, tapi untunglah music berkumandang dengan lantang, setidaknya bisa menyelamatkanku, karena kemudian orang-orang turun ke lantai dansa bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Gino?" Shirley melirik Gino dan Gino yang sedari tadi masih memasang wajah sebal, langsung terbengong mendapat kode yang tidak ia mengerti itu.

"Boleh aku berdansa dengan Nona Kallen?"

Aku sontak meletakkan kedua tanganku di dada, karena sekarang Xing Ke tengah menjulurkan tangannya padaku, menunggu jawabanku. Sejenak aku melihat Gino dengan ekor mataku, tapi senyum cerah langsung aku dapatkan dari Shirley, seolah berkata 'benar kan yang aku katakan tadi?'

"Tap-tapi aku tidak pandai berdansa, aku takut akan mempermalukan Anda," jawabku, masih dengan tangan tersimpan rapi di dada.

"Pelan-pelan saja, aku akan membimbingmu," bisik Xing Ke yang mendekatkan tangannya. Aku tidak enak menolak, karena itu aku langsung menyambut tangannya, di saat yang bersamaan Gino menarik tangan Shirley.

"Ouch! Kau bersemangat sekali Gino," komentar Shirley sebelum pergi.

Xing Ke meraih tanganku dalam genggagaman tangannya, dan membimbingku menuju lantai dansa. Musik yang mengalun sangat lambat dan indah, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku harus menempatkan diri. Aku dan Xing Ke berada di tengah lantai dansa, kami menjadi pusat perhatian dan tidak sengaja menyingkirkan pasangan lain yang sudah lebih dulu berada di lantai dansa.

Xing Ke meletakkan satu tangannya di pingulku, dengan sangat perlahan menarikku mendekat padanya, sementara tangannya yang lain mengarahkan tanganku agar beristirahat di bahunya, lalu ia mulai bergerak saat music masuk kembali ke reff. Kikuk sekali rasanya berada dalam suasana seperti ini dengan orang yang bahkan baru aku temui beberapa kali. Namun yang membuatku kaget adalah sikapnya yang santai, tidak aku temukan kesan dingin dan kaku dalam dirinya, dia terlihat sangat menikmati dansanya.

Aku mengikuti kemana ia mengarahkan gerakannya, perlahan dan pasti aku mulai mengerti ketukan nada dan hentakan langkahnya. Dia tersenyum saat aku hampir terjatuh karena tersandung langkahku sendiri.

"Santai saja, percayalah aku akan menangkapmu sebelum kau terjatuh," bisiknya tepat di telingaku, membuatku hampir pingsan karena degub jantung yang tak menentu, ditambah panas yang langsung merambat ke wajah dan kedua telingaku. Aku yakin sekarang warna wajahku serupa dengan warna rambutku.

"Maaf, aku tidak cukup lihai dalam hal dansa," jawabku sambil tertawa malu. Ini semua benar-benar sangat memalukan, bagaimana jadinya kalau Milly melihat semua ini? Dia pasti akan meledekku habis-habisan. Kallen yang tomboy dan galak berdansa dengan Direktur. Hal yang tidak mungkin kan? Sangat! Tapi inilah kenyataannya.

"Kallen- Boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, semua orang memanggilku begitu, Anda pun bisa," jawabku santai.

"Jangan terlalu resmi, anggap saja aku ini temanmu, Kallen. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan Xing Ke," ucapnya langsung.

Musik semakin menghanyutkanku, aku tidak kaget ketika aku semakin rileks berada dalam tuntutan Xing Ke. Sesaat aku terpajam, menikmati suasana tenang dan indah ini. Hal ini baru, orang di hadapanku pun baru, ini bukan duniaku, tapi entah mengapa terasa begitu akrab dalam benakku.

"Kallen?"

"Ya?" Aku membuka mata seketika, ternyata music telah berhenti. Malunya aku saat tepuk tangan terdengar dari sekelilingku, baru aku sadari kalau aku dan Xing Ke saja yang berada di lantai dansa, dan detik kemudian kilatan cahaya menghujaniku, cahaya kamera.

"Ini?"

"Kau bintangnya malam ini," ucap Xing Ke yang tiba-tiba membungkuk memberi hormat begitu dalam, dan mengecup punggung tanganku lembut.

"Aku… aku tidak…" hilang sudah kata-kata dalam benakku, pikiranku kosong seketika, dan kata-kata Shirley beberapa waktu lalu baru bisa aku cerna.

Kenapa ada kamera? Kenapa banyak jepretan cahaya? Jawabannya sudah Shirley berikan tepat sebelum kami terlibat dalam hingar bingar perayaan ini. Acara ini disiarkan langsung dan pastinya sekarang aku sedang menjadi tontonan semua orang. Bagaimana ini?

"Terimakasih telah menjadi pasangan dansaku, Kallen."

"Tidak, saya tidak-" aku tergagap hebat saat kilatan cahaya kamera semakin intens menghujani kami. Bahkan aku semakin terlihat bodoh saat Xing Ke tiba-tiba berdiri di sisiku dan mengalungkan tangannya di pinggulku, menarikku hingga sisi tubuh kami bertemu.

"Aku sengaja mengajak Nona Kallen Kouzuki untuk berdansa denganku."

"Kenapa Tuan Xing Ke?" tanya salah satu wartawan yang memfokuskan kameranya pada wajahku.

Xing Ke menoleh padaku, membuatku makin salah tingkah, terlebih lagi dia memberikan senyumnya saat aku membalas sorot matanya.

"Ku rasa alasan itu akan aku simpan sendiri," jawab Xing Ke yang kemudian mengangkat tangannya sebagai kode agar kilatan kamera segera berhenti, namun aku bisa melihat beberapa kamera masih merekam kami tanpa ampun.

"Sebagai pengumumam tidak resmi. Kami akan menjalin kerjasama dalam sebuah project. Benar begitu kan, Kallen?"

Aku berusaha mencari sosok Gino di antara kumpulan orang-orang di sekeliling kami. Karena aku sama sekali buta dengan pertanyaan Xing Ke. Aku tidak tahu apakah Gino sudah mengajukan proposal kerjasama agar Xing Ke bersedia menjadi bintang dalam iklan kami. Karena dari awal aku hanya pembuat draft dokumen, sedangkan pengeksekusinya tetap Gino. Aku melihat sekeliling ruangan.

Itu dia! Dia berdiri di kananku, dan entah mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang salah di salah satu sudut hatiku.

Aku melihat Gino berdiri berdampingan dengan Shirley, tangan mereka bertaut layaknya sepasang kekasih. Pandangan keduanya tertuju padaku dan Xing Ke. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku merasa sakit seperti ini? Kenapa? Apakah aku kembali merasakan benih harapan itu muncul lagi di hatiku? Benarkah aku telah kalah dari keteguhan hatiku sendiri untuk mengusir Gino pergi dari hidupku?

Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kumohon… hatiku tidak boleh…

Aku menunduk dalam, berusaha mengenyahkan nyeri yang sepertinya begitu senang menyiksaku.

Ku mohon, jangan membuatku terpuruk lebih parah dari lima tahun lalu. Jangan…

"Kallen?"

"Ah, iya?" aku sontak mengangkat wajahku saat merasakan napas hangat menerpa pipiku, bersamaan dengan jemari Xing Ke yang meremas pinggulku lembut. Aku mendapati cemas di mata jernih miliknya.

"Kau terlihat pucat," ucap Xing Ke seraya menarikku pergi dari lantai dansa.

"Tunggu sebentar Tuan Xing Ke! Apakah ada hubungan khusus antara Anda dengan Nona Kallen?"

Langkah kaki Xing Ke tertahan, dan dia menoleh untuk menjawab pertanyaan si wartawan.

"Saat ini tidak ada, tapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana nanti," ucapnya dengan nada datar dan terkesan kaku. Tapi kalimat yang ia ucapkan justru mengundang bisik-bisik resah di antara para undangan pesta, bahkan beberapa wartawan kembali menyalakan kamera mereka dan mengambil gambarku dengan Xing Ke.

"Ma-maaf sebelumnya. Tapi saya bisa pergi sendiri," gumamku yang berusaha melepaskan tangan Xing Ke dariku, aku ingin pergi dari semua kekacauan ini.

"Apakah kau selalu seperti ini?"

Aku terpaku saat mendapati wajah dingin Xing Ke menghadapku, terlihat tidak suka dengan sikapku.

"Apa maksud Anda?"

"Selalu berusaha sendiri, dan tidak ingin bergantung pada pria manapun. Apakah Nyonya Kouzuki selalu mendidikmu dengan cara seperti ini? Ataukah sejak kepergian Naoto kau menjadi seorang perempuan berhati keras?"

Sekujur tubuhku mengejang setelah berhasil mengurai kata-katanya dalam benakku. Dia bicara dengan sangat tenang, sangat lancar, seolah tahu dengan pasti apa yang telah aku lalui, tahu bagaimana aku menjalani kehidupanku.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak enak badan. Permisi!" Aku membungkuk sekenanya dan bergegas menuju pintu keluar, setengah berlari hingga aku berhasil menghentikan sebuah taksi dan mengantarku pulang. Aku tidak peduli saat panggilan beberapa orang mengejarku di belakang, bahkan kilat kamera masih menghantuiku saat aku keluar dari lobby.

Hanya dalam satu waktu. Ya, hanya dalam satu waktu aku dihadapkan pada semua ini.

Siapa sebenarnya Xing Ke?

Apa dia mengetahui riwayatku?

Kenapa dia bicara seperti itu? Seolah dia mengenal Ibu dan juga Kakak Naoto dengan sangat baik.

Xing Ke bahkan menyebut ibuku dengan nama Nyonya Kouzuki, sementara ibuku meninggal saat aku berumur 12 tahun, dia menderita sakit parah. Yang aku tahu ibu di vonis menderita kanker yang cukup parah. Dia harus merima pengobatan selama hampir dua tahun sebelum akhirnya benar-benar dipanggil oleh Sang Pencipta. Aku melihat dengan jelas bagaimana ibu kesakitan setiap kali kehilangan efek obat. Lima tahun sebelum pengobatan itu dimulai pun ibu sering sekali jatuh lemah karena anemia, karena itu aku tidak pernah mengingat bagaimana ibu telah mengajar dan membesarkanku. Aku hanya berkeyakinan dalam diriku kalau aku harus kuat, harus menjadi seseorang yang bisa ibu andalkan, karena bagiku tidak ada sosok ayah yang bisa aku jadikan tempat untuk bernaung.

Hanya ada satu laki-laki dalam hidupku sebelum aku mengenal Gino. Hanya Kak Naoto.

Lalu kenapa Xing Ke bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu? Dia bahkan menyebut ibuku seolah dia mengenal dengan baik ibuku. Lalu Kak Naoto juga…

Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya. Tidak sama sekali…

"Nona, kita sudah sampai."

Aku tersentak dari pikiranku sendiri, dan saat aku melihat sekeliling, aku mendapati lobby depan bangunan apartemenku ada dalam jarak pandangku.

"Terima kasih," ucapku seraya membayar biaya taksi.

Lingkungan apartemen sudah agak lengang mengingat malam yang sudah hampir melewati jam sebelas. Aku melangkah dalam kesunyian koridor yang akan mengantarku menuju apartemenku. Setiap langkah yang aku jejak seperti mengembalikan saat-saat aku masih bahagia bersama ibu dan Kak Naoto. Sekalipun itu hanya kenangan, aku selalu tersenyum setiap kali mengingat tawa ibu yang begitu menenangkan, atau omelan Kak Naoto yang terkadang terlalu pedas. Aku benci mengingat semua itu sekarang hanya kenangan, tidak ada lagi kesempatan untukku melewati saat-saat itu dalam kenyataan.

Sekarang aku harus kembali menggali ingatan itu karena satu orang yang baru aku kenal. Berlaku seolah dia mengetahui sesuatu dalam hidupku. Dia kembali membangkitkan duka yang telah aku kubur dalam-dalam.

"Kallen?"

Ku angkat pandanganku dari pola lantai yang monoton, melihat lurus ke depan. Tepat di dekat pintu apartemenku berdiri pria tinggi dengan rambut pirang berkepang dua. Mata birunya membuatku mendapat sedikit ketenangan, tapi dengan cepat ketenangan itu berganti nyeri.

Ingatanku langsung berganti dengan pemandangan menyakitkan yang aku lihat tadi. Gino & Shirley.

Aku merenggut gaunku, melampiaskan nyeri yang menyengat di ulu hatiku. Sakit sekali. Kepalaku berputar hebat membuat perutku mual.

Marah, kecewa, penyesalan, kesedihan. Semuanya bercampur dalam hati dan seluruh darahku. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa benar-benar menghapus perasaanku sendiri. Tidakkah cukup bagiku menderita karena dia telah pergi dariku, meninggalkanku dalam keterpurukan? Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untukku, aku bisa berdiri tegak lagi berkat keteguhan hatiku. Tapi sekarang...

Kenapa dia bisa begitu saja hadir di hidupku? Terlebih lagi kenapa begitu mudah perasaan itu hadir kembali dalam hatiku? Aku sadar sepenuhnya bahwa apa yang tadi aku rasakan saat melihat tangan Gino dan Shirley yang terhubung, berdiri begitu dekat. Aku tidak ingin mengakuinya, tapi aku memang merasakannya. Cemburu.

"Kallen?"

Kebencian dan kemarahan itu semakin menggrogoti hatiku.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

**AN:**

Lama sekali saya tidak update fiction ini, tapi akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkannya.

Yosh! Tetap semangat Minna-san! Keep The Spirit On ^_^

:-:-:**Nakki**:-:-:

28 September 2012


End file.
